


Walking the Wire

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has no Powers, Spider-Lena, They are going to get into shenanigans together, journalists!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Spidy-Lena and investigative journalist and 'always sticking her nose in the wrong places'-Kara--“Spidy,”Lena yelped in surprise, turning with her web-shooter aimed at the intruder, and while she should be thankful that it was only Kara, her heart rate kicked up because it was Kara.“Wh-“ Lena huffed out a breath. “What are you doing here?”“My job,” Kara answered simply. “What are you doing here?”“My job,” Lena said. “Are you crazy? This is the mob, if you get caught they will kill you.”“Good thing I won’t get caught.” Kara smiled sweetly at Lena before brushing past her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I'm thinking about continuing it but only if you guys like it :)  
> tumblr- thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

She had met Kara first as Lena.

 

She has been spider-woman for almost six years, and Kara was a journalist put on the story about her and her company.

 

Lena had been linked to spider-woman, not as spider-woman, because god forbid a Luthor being a hero, but she had made a suit for herself, with L-Corp tech, the media put two and two together.

 

Not that Lena minded, she wanted to keep the fact that she was the one swinging around National City to herself, and Sam.

 

Kara had sat across from her that first time, big smile on her lips, giving Lena her undivided attention.

 

It left Lena a little flustered, not during the interview, of course, but after, Lena was a bit of a fumbling mess for the rest of the day.

 

Kara wrote an incredible article about her, with the only bad thing being Lena’s inability to turn her brain off, that her was to work orientated.

 

The second time she met Kara was as Spider-Woman.

 

She had planned on stopping by CatCo. to thank Kara for the article when Sam called her, telling her that it was suspected that the mob were planning on moving a shipment of guns from a warehouse on the outskirts.

 

Lena let herself in through a window on the roof, landing silently on the ground when she was sure no one was around.

 

“There is no one where, Sam.” Lena whispered.

 

“There should be,”

 

“Spidy,”

 

Lena yelped in surprise, turning with her webshooter aimed at the intruder, and while she should be thankful that it was only Kara, her heart rate kicked up because it was _Kara_.

 

“Wh-“ Lena huffed out a breath, quickly turning off her coms. “What are you doing here?”

 

“My job,” Kara answered simply. “What are you doing here?”

 

“ _My_ job,” Lena said. “Are you crazy? This is the mob, if you get caught they will kill you.”

 

“Good thing I won’t get caught.” Kara smiled sweetly at Lena before brushing past her.

 

Lena stood for a few seconds, trying to wrap her mind around the encounter, before rushing to catch up with Kara. “I don’t think you understand how dangerous this is.”

 

“I understand well enough,” Kara hummed. “That’s why I’m here.”

 

“Don’t you just write fluff pieces?” Lena said, though she knew it wasn’t true, Kara was one of the best investigative journalist, she completely blew apart the corruption within the Myriad company.

 

“Excuse me,” Kara huffed, wheeling around to Lena, who halted immediately, straightening and taking a quick step back. “I will have you know that I haven’t written a single fluff piece in my career.”

 

Kara continued to ramble, but Lena could feel the hairs on her neck rise, so she tuned in her hearing just in time to hear the thugs at the door.

 

Lena quickly grabbed Kara, pulling her into the shadows, behind one of the shipment crates.

 

“Hey, don’t man handle-“

 

Lena places her gloves finger over Kara’s mouth, effectively shutting the girl up. She quickly pulled back and apologised, before motioning to the door just in time for it to open.

 

Kara’s scowl melted away as she peaked out.

 

“Keep an eye out for the spider.” One of the thugs ordered.

 

“She doesn’t know we’re here, she won’t show up.” The other said.

 

“I’m going to take care of them,” Lena whispered, ready to web herself to the ceiling when Kara grabbed her.

 

“Just wait, they might open something.”

 

As if hearing Kara, the first thug spoke up. “Open the Starlight City crate.”

 

Kara motioned toward the voices, as if to say _‘I told you so’_ then made to move.

 

Lena sighed to herself before placing her arm against the crate in front of Kara.

 

“Don’t try and stop me.”

 

“Give me the camera?” Lena held her hand out. “I will get a photo from the roof, a better angle and _safer_. Then I’m taking them down.”

 

“Fair,” Kara agreed, holding out the camera to Lena but pulled it back when the gloves hands reached for it. “Be careful with this.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, her head turning to face the ceiling briefly. “We don’t have time for this.” Her said through gritted teeth, more on edge than angry.

 

Kara handed over the camera and Lena jumped, using her webbing to pull herself to the rafters.

 

“You think this is gonna work?” One of the thugs asked, unlocking the heavy lock on one of the crates.

 

“I can’t believe I am some cute reporters lacky,” Lena grumbled, sitting herself on the beam, focusing the camera on the crate door.

 

“Not sure. I don’t know why he picked National City, with the spider, it would be like going to Gotham, orCentral City, with their masked losers.”

 

“Dick,” Lena whispered, snapping a few photos of the men.

 

“I don’t see it working.” The thug said. “Boss is losing his mind over the spider, he wants her dead. It’s driving him crazy, I think this was a trap, to lore her out.”

 

Lena lowered the camera at that, glancing at Kara who also had a little frown on her brow.

 

“Surely not,” The thug said. “That would be stupid.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” The thug hummed, groaning as he unlatched the crate. “She needs to die.”

 

Lena lifted the camera again, snapping multiple pictures of the men and the contents of the crate before hooking the camera around her neck and shooting her webbing at the feet of the men and yanking them into the air, wrapping them up before dangling them from the ceiling.

 

She took a quickly selfie with the men and hopped down, handing the camera off to an amused looking Kara.

 

“I could use that photo, you know?” Kara said, smiling down at her camera screen.

 

“Will you?”

 

Kara glanced up at Lena, rolling her eyes. “No, I’m not here for you, Spidy.”

 

“Well, you got what you need, will you leave now?”

 

“Leave? This is only the beginning.” Kara said. “They have more stuff downstairs.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I have my sources.” Kara shrugged, heading for the door the men just came out of.

 

“Miss Danvers,” Lena sighed, taking ahold of Kara’s hand, prompting her to look back. “This is dangerous, you could get hurt, or worse.”

 

“So protect me,” Kara shrugged off Lena’s hand.

 

“Protect-“ Lena shook her head. “I can’t- miss Danvers!”

 

Kara didn’t listen, walking briskly toward the door.

 

Lena knew there was no arguing so she just followed.

 

“So, Spidy, where did you get your tech?” Kara asked, but Lena knew that she knows, everyone did.

 

“I’m not doing small talk, you’re lucky I didn’t web you to a crate until this is done.” Lena grumbled. “You’re a distraction, you know that, right?”

 

“We will just have to be sneaky.”

 

Lena made her way through the vent system to make sure it was clear before dropping down and unlocking the door for Kara. 

 

When they reached the catwalk of the large room the mob were in, Lena felt her stomach bottom out at the sight before her.

 

The warehouse was full of different tech, not just guns. Drones, homing missiles, bombs, power suits.

 

“This is bad,” Lena whispered.

 

“Who is this tech from?” Kara murmured, bringing her camera up to her eye.

 

“Lex-Corp.”

 

“What?” Kara frowned. “From Metropolis?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I’ve seen it before.” Lena said. “I’ve bared the brunt it before.”

 

“What do we do?”

 

“ _We_ don’t do anything,” Lena shook her head. “I am going to do my best to take them out without causing a scene.”

 

“I can help,” Kara offered. “I can go down and lore then away, so that they’re on their own when you take them out.”

 

“I-“ Lena started to argue, but it was a good plan, and Kara seemed to realise that Lena thought as much, because she smiled smugly. “Promise me you will _not_ try and take any of them on on your own.”

 

“I promise,” Kara swore and Lena sighed, shaking her head.

 

“This is an awful idea,” she grumbled, handing off a handful of lores to Kara. “Be careful,”

 

Lena sprung up to rafters while Kara made her way down, and Lena watched vigilantly to ensure she was safe.

 

Kara looked up at Lena when she was in position, and Lena help up her thumb, signalling that she was ready.

 

Kara threw the lore device Lena had given her, which emitted a soft ‘meow’, catching the closest guys attention.

 

Lena was always amazed at the idiocy of criminals, how they thought it was a good idea to disappear on their own.

 

It was convenient for her, though.

 

Lena used her webbing to grip the ground beside the criminal and pull her toward him, using her elbow to knock him out before bouncing back up to the rafters.

 

The remaining seven criminals went pretty much the same, and after Lena took down the last thug, she jumped down beside Kara, noticing the girl had the camera on her, a little smile on her lips.

 

“You aren’t going to use any of those, are you?”

 

“Not without your permission,” Kara assured. “But you are very impressive, Spidy.”

 

“Oh,” Lena felt her cheeks heat up a little, which was ridiculous, and now certainly wasn’t the time. “Thank you.”

 

Kara nodded, reaching to the door, but Lena stopped her when she heard the voices, quickly pulling Kara against her and pulling them up on top of one of the shipping containers.

 

Kara seemed a little flustered but Lena didn’t have time to overthink it. She laid down on top of the container, peering over the edge as a large figure existed.

 

“Shit,” Lena whispered, which seemed to bring Kara back, prompting her to mirror Lena’s position. “I thought this was the mob,” Lena hissed. “What the fuck is Fisk doing here?”

 

“Nothing good,”

 

“And he is going to know I’ve been here.” Lena watched as Fisk stopped talking to his thug and looked around, seemingly realising just how quiet it was.

 

“Check over there,” he ordered, pointing to the left while going right.

 

It was a few seconds before the voice of the thug rang through the warehouse. “It’s the spider, boss.”

 

“Okay, I need you to stay put, okay?” Lena ordered.

 

“I can help again,”

 

“No, I’m serious this time.” Lena stressed. “If you’re going to listen to me, ever, let it be now. He is dangerous, he almost killed me the first time I went up against him.”

 

“What is he gets you again?”

 

“He won’t,” Lena assured, clicking her webshooter and the webbing changed to the ice webbing Sam had produced for her.

 

“Let me do something?”

 

“Okay, call the DEO.” Lena said, routing around in her pocket and handing off the phone she used as Spider-woman to Kara. “Tell them where we are.”

 

“Okay,”

 

Lena took out the thugs before landing in front of Fisk.

 

“Mister Fisk, I thought you were in prison.”

 

“Spider, I thought you were dead.” He smirked.

 

“Only briefly.” Lena shot back. “Come on Fisk, you know I can’t let you keep all of this.”

 

“Good job I’m not askin’.”

 

Lena just managed to dodge to shots Fisk took at her then, yanking the gun from his hand when it jammed.

 

Lena did win, but, again, just barely, limping out of the warehouse while Kara was distracted by one of the DEO agents.

 

“Hey, wait,” Lena groaned internally, she was hoping she could leave with at least a little bit of her dignity after being thrown around like a rag doll in front of the pretty journalist.

 

Lena turned to face Kara just as she reached her.

 

“Thank you, for having my back in there.” Kara said, jabbing her thumb back toward the building. “I know I can be obnoxious, but thank you.”

 

“I don’t think you gave me much choice,” Lena joked.

 

Kara laughed, ducking her head and pushing her glasses up her nose.

 

Lena ignored the little flutter in her chest.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yep.” Lena nodded, rolling her eye when Kara gave her a disbelieving look. “I will be, I just need a few hours to recoup.”

 

Kara nodded, motioning over Lena’s shoulder. “I have to take off if I wanna break this story first.”

 

“Do you do stuff like this often? Take on mobsters.”

 

“Sometimes,” Kara admitted in a tone that told Lena it was more regular than she would like.

 

“Okay,” Lena snatched Kara’s note pad from her, scribbling down her number before handing it back. “Here, take this, in case there is another job like this.”

 

“Did you just give me your number, Spider-woman?”

 

“Don’t get too excited,” Lena shot back. “Goodnight, Miss Danvers.”

 

Lena swung away then, just barely hearing Kara’s soft ‘goodnight’.

 

When Lena landed on the roof her apartment Sam was waiting.

 

“So? How did it go?”

 

“Fisk was there. It was weapons from Lex’s company. I had to chaperone a journalist. And I am starving.” Lena rhymed off as she walked toward the entrance.

 

“I don’t even know what to question first.”

 

—

 

Lena planned on going to CatCo on her lunch break to thank Kara for the article but, again, Kara found her first.

 

“Doctor Luthor,” Jess’s voice rang through the intercom not long before lunch. “There is a Miss Danvers here to see you.”

 

“Send her in,”

 

Lena sat up a little straighter when the door opened and Kara entered, offering Lena a little smile.

 

“Miss Danvers,” Lena greeted, motioning to the seat across from her. “I was about to come and see you.”

 

“Oh, you were?” Kara frowned as she took a seat, a stack of papers in her hand. “Why?”

 

“To thank you, for the article you wrote the other day.”

 

“Maybe don’t thank me just yet,” Kara said, looking almost regretful as she placed the papers on the desk and turned them to Lena. “This isn’t about you, but I found out last night that your brother's tech is being circulated in the black market.”

 

“Oh,” Lena frowned, pretending to read over the paper.

 

“I just wanted to let you know, it wouldn’t be fair if you found out when it was printed.”

 

“Well, thank you for that, Miss Danvers.”

 

“I have specified that your company and your brothers are no way intertwined or affiliated with one and other.” Kara assured. “But still, you will probably experience some backlash.”

 

“I expect I will, yes.”

 

“Doctor Luthor, I-“ Kara trailed off when Lena lifted her eyes to her, her mouth hanging open and she just blinked for a few seconds, before shaking herself out of it. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, Miss Danvers.” Lena assured, handing the paper back to Kara. “Your job is important, and my bother is a little fucker, for lack of a better term.”

 

That made Kara laugh softly, her eyes falling to the paper in her hand.

 

“This is a big bust, Miss Danvers, though I can’t say I’m surprised, with the way you blew open the corruption in Myriad.”

 

“I didn’t do it on my own. Spider-woman helped, actually.”

 

“Oh?” Lena was a seasoned liar, she had spend years lying to the people closest to her.

 

“Yeah, she was there, too.” Kara lifted her eyes to Lena. “You know her, right?”

 

“Not really,” Lena shrugged. “I built tech for her but other than that, it was strictly professional.”

 

Kara nodded. “I should go, I’m having lunch with my sister. But thank you, for being so cool about this.” Kara looked genuinely grateful as she stood. “I know this is going to cause a real storm for you.”

 

“It comes with the territory of being a CEO.” Lena assured, walking Kara to the door.

 

“Best CEO on the planet, according to TIME magazine.” Kara pointed out with a crooked little grin. “Bye, Doctor Luthor.”

 

Lena’s cheeks felt a little hot at the compliment, and almost flirtatious demeanour. “Goodbye, Miss Danvers.”

 

Lena went back to work, starting to come up with a crisis control plan when her phone buzzed.

 

She picked up her personal phone absentmindedly, but frowned when there was no new messages, then there was another buzz.

 

She reached for her spider-phone, smiling slightly when there was a photo followed by the message ‘maybe make a WEBsite?’.

 

The photo was a selfie of Lena, in her black and green suit, hanging upside down beside two thugs webbed from the roof, holding a peace sign at the camera.

 

**Spidy [12:34]: don’t go using those as your laptop background**

 

_Kara [12:35]: no promises._

 

Lena grinned down at her phone, sliding it back into her desk and trying to get on with her work.

 

It was difficult when she couldn’t get those blue eyes and that pretty smile out of her head.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?   
> Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

She found Kara this time, as Lena. 

 

She decided to thank her with a coffee, but didn’t know how she took her coffee so decided to get her a hot chocolate instead.

 

Eyes were on her the instant she stepped out of the elevator, her heels clicking on the floor.

 

Everyone bar Kara looked up at her at first, but the closer she got to Kara the more the noise of her heels seemed to register and Kara glanced up, probably expecting to see Cat, but done a double take when her eyes found Lena.

 

She sat up a little straighter, smiling softly at Lena, but she still seemed surprised when Lena made her way to her desk, placing the cup down on the surface.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Hot chocolate, I hope you’re not allergic to cinnamon.”

 

“No. No, I’m not. But why?” Kara tentatively picked up the cup. “For what?”

 

“For the article, for coming to me with the Lex thing and giving me enough time to do damage control.”

 

“Oh,” Kara smiled, her brow furrowing a little. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Miss Danvers.”

 

“If you’re bringing me hot chocolate to work I think it’s about time you call me Kara, Doctor Luthor.”

 

“Then you should call me Lena.”

 

“Lena,” Kara nodded, rolling back on her chair as Lena took a seat on her desk, staring up at her with wide, blue eyes. “Can you do lunch? Or do you have to get back?”

 

“Uh,” Lena glanced down at her watch, she really should get back, after everything blew up with Lex had had the FBI probing into her affairs, even though their businesses weren’t associated with one and other.

 

She _should_ be getting back.

 

“Sure, that sounds good.”

 

“Okay, awesome.” Kara smiled, quickly logging off her computer before grabbing her bag. “I know a place.”

 

Lena ended up sitting across from Kara at a small cafe just along from the CatCo building.

 

“I know it’s small, but I figured you would rather this than somewhere fancy, with everything that’s happening right now.” Kara admitted a little sheepishly, and Lena wasn’t sure if she was sheepish because of where she had taken her or because of the whole mess with Lex.

 

“I’m not going to throw a bitch fit, Kara. I’m more than happy here,” Lena assured, eyes scanning the menu. “I’m not a diva like the media says.”

 

A little grin appeared on Kara’s lips. “And who would believe those pesky journalist?”

 

“Not me, I’m telling you.” Lena scoffed in faux-offence. “Fairytale writers, the lot of them.”

 

Kara let out a little laugh, lifting her eyes from the menu to look at Lena. “How are you, Lena?”

 

Lena hated that the question threw her so much, it was kind of pathetic. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kara set down her menu, giving Lena her undivided attention. “I’ve seen some of the articles.”

 

“I’m used to it,” Lena shrugged.

 

“You shouldn’t be,”

 

“You know as much as I do how much stick women get,”

 

“I do,” Kara hummed. “If you need to get away, or just talk, you can stop by. Or call me.”

 

“I don’t have your number,”

 

“Well, give me your phone, then.”

 

Lena smiles as Kara held her hand out, wiggling her fingers at Lena, and Lena couldn’t help but be a little baffled at the fact _this_ was the woman who blew open Myriad, and took down countless, this was the woman she was working alongside the other night.

 

Lena handed over her phone and Kara quickly typed in her number before handing it back.

 

“Same goes for you, you know? If you need to talk to anything.”

 

Kara smiled softly at her. “So, tell me about something you’ve been working on?”

 

Kara, surprisingly, didn’t ask her about Spider-Woman. Kara knows she is connected to her, most everyone did, and they always asked her about the spider, because a hero was more interesting then what Lena does.

 

Lena was never mad about it, she knew it was true, she would probably ask as well, but Kara seemed more interested in Lena.

 

What Lena done for a living, what her business entailed, what she wanted to in the future.

 

“You’re gonna change the world, doctor Luthor.” Kara commented, resting her chin on her clasped hands as she smiled over at Lena.

 

“No, I mean- I’m not Flash, or Spider-woman.”

 

“Sure, they are saving the world, but they have powers.” Kara said, smiling softly at Lena. “But you don’t. You’re trying to change the world while it fights against you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, for starters, you’re a woman.” Kara said, leaning back in her chair and motioning to her. “An immigrant, Irish, there are ignorant people out there who would hate that. And with your family, it’s like you’re puppy going up against a bear. You shouldn’t be winning but, god, Lena, you’ve got that bear by the throat.”

 

Lena didn’t know that to say to that, so she said nothing, her heart swelling in her chest and butterflies swarming in her stomach.

 

“These heroes, meta humans, they are helping the world, and that’s amazing, but to try and take on the world with no powers, I think that’s incredible.” Kara said, glancing up at the waiter as he sat her food down in front of her. “Thank you.”

 

Lunch went fast, because Lena should have been back an hour ago, but when she got back to the office she had a text from Kara telling her she had a good time.

 

She chose to ignore the butterflies that bubbled in her chest.

 

She did get a call from Kara late that night, but not on her normal phone.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Spidy, I need your help.” Kara said, and Lena’s ears immediately distinguished the gunshots in the background.

 

“Were those gun shots?” Lena asked, grabbing her mask from her desk and began stripping.

 

Kara scoffed. “No,”

 

Two more gunshots.

 

“Those are gunshots,”

 

“Okay, yes. I got into a little bit of trouble.” Kara said, and Lena put her on her built in coms when she had her mask on.

 

Lena ran to her balcony and jumped over the edge, plummeting head first toward the ground.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“The Chapel, turns out-“

 

“Later,” Lena interrupted. “Stay put, I will be there as soon as I can.”

 

Lena slipped through one of the open windows not a minute later, landed soundlessly in between the pews.

 

There was three men, two holding AK’s and one larger man without any weapons.

 

“She is in here somewhere! Find her and kill her.” The head thug ordered.

 

“What a waste, she’s a pretty one.”

 

“Hey, fellas.” Lena announced, straightening as the men whipped around, two out of the three at least had the decency to look a little afraid. “How about we leave the pretty girl alone and just leave, hm?”

 

“Its the spider.”

 

“I can _see_ that, Travis!”

 

“What do we do?”

 

Lena sighed, clasping her hands in front of her while the group bickered, rocking back and forth on her feet.

 

“How should I know?”

 

“I heard she is bullet proof.”

 

Lena nodded at that, at least this one was a rumour that was beneficial to her.

 

“Listen, guys. Usually you shoot at me, I beat you up a little then web you up for the police to come.” Lena explained. “How about we just do that?”

 

The men glanced at each other then open fired, which Lena easily dodged before webbing one of the guns and yanking it away, spinning it around once before thumping it against the thugs head with a loud crack, knocking him out.

 

“You guys are by far the worst thugs I’ve come across in a long time.” Lena sighed, webbing the knocked out man’s feet and hands to the floor before turning her attention to the larger man. “And I dealt with a guy in translucent tights the other night.”

 

The larger man didn’t go down as easy but she took both men down eventually.

 

“Miss Danvers?” Lena called, and Kara’s head peeked over the alter, a sheepish smile on her lips. “What did I say? Call me when stuff like this comes up.”

 

“I didn’t expect anything to be here.” Kara defended, getting up and making her way toward the table filled with small statues.

 

“Why are you even here?”

 

“It is the Costa family, there has been rumour they have been storing drugs here.”

 

“The mafia?” Lena huffed, throwing up her hands. “Come on, what are you thinking? Taking on one of the most violent families in National City?”

 

“I didn’t think this was worth your time.” Kara shrugged, picking up one of the dozen statues.

 

“What are you doing?” Lena questioned unsurely.

 

“Checking for drugs.”

 

Lena watched as Kara raised the statue above her head. “Don’t-“ Before Lena could sat anything Kara smashed the statue.

 

“Breaking a Virgin Mary statue in a chapel,” Lena murmured. “I’m pretty sure that is blasphemy.”

 

“Not religious are you, Spidey?” Kara asked, glancing back at Lena as she reached in and pulled out the drugs.

 

“No, but there has to be some kind of karma shift there.” lena commented.

 

“I’m okay now, you don’t have to stick around if you’re busy.”

 

“You are in the drug den of the Costa family, I think will stay.” Lena said. “I will call in a friend, she works for NCPD.”

 

Lena turned from Kara and called Sam.

 

“Hey,” Sam greeted. “Everything okay.”

 

“There is a Costa family drug den at the chapel on 10th.”

 

“Oh,” Sam sounded confused. “How did you find that?”

 

“ _I_ didn’t,” Lena laughed softly. “Kara Danvers did.”

 

“The reporter from the other night?”

 

“Yeah, almost got herself killed scouting it out.”

 

“And you just so happened to be in the area?” Sam questioned unsurely.

 

“Well, no.” Lena could hear Sam sigh. “She called me.”

 

“That phone was for you and I, you know that, right?”

 

“She will get herself killed eventually, today if I hadn’t been here.”

 

“She’s pretty, huh?” Sam asked knowingly.

 

“That’s not- there is- what?”

 

Sam laughed. “I will be there soon.”

 

“The NCPD are on their way,” Lena said, turning back to Kara. “How did you figure this out?”

 

“I’ve been watching the Costa family for a while now, I’m sure they are in cahoots with the DeMaggio family but I can’t prove that yet.”

 

“And you _really_ think it is a good idea so go digging around that scene?” Lena asked, perching herself on one of the pews. “I’ve seen what they do to people, I’ve heard the screams of people like you who stuck their nose in.”

 

“It is a good job I have a guardian angel, then.” Kara said, taking a seat beside Lena.

 

“I might not always be here. What if I didn’t make it on time?” Lena asked. “I would have gotten here and you would have been bleeding out or dead.”

 

Kara sighed. “You don’t understand.”

 

“Understand what?”

 

“You have your powers, you swing across the city saving people and getting cats from trees, I can’t do that.” Kara said. “This is the only way I know to make a difference, breaking stories like these. And it is not just you, my sister is an FBI agent, my mother has bioengineered a transport system for chemo therapy, even Lena, she is working toward low cost water purifying systems. Everyone in my life is making a difference somehow, this is all I have.”

 

“I get that,” Lena said softly. “I understand but your mother and Lena aren’t putting themselves in harms way, your sister will have a partner. And now you do, too. Me, if you actually call me.”

 

“I will in future,” Kara assured, grinning crookedly at Lena when she nodded. “If I didn’t know any better, Wall-Crawler, I would say you cared.”

 

“Of course I do,” Lena rolled her eyes. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“Well, with you around I don’t seem to be getting hurt.”

 

“That has been luck thus far,”

 

“I will call you in future,” Kara promised. “if you don’t mind me asking, but how did this happen?”

 

“The spider thing?” Lena clarified and Kara nodded. “Lab accident, I was bitten by a radioactive spider.”

 

“You were someone before this, what is that like? Is your life totally focused on being Spider-woman?”

 

“Is this an interview, Veronica Mars?”

 

“No,” Kara laughed. “Nothing you ever say will be published, unless we agree otherwise.”

 

Lena nodded once. “No, I have other things going on, but this is my main priority.”

 

“I would ask what but I wouldn’t imagine you would tell me.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Lena side eyed Kara, the sound of sirens catching her attention.

 

“What?”

 

“There is something happening.” She whispered, focusing her hearing, counting three different sirens. “Three police cars.”

 

“Go, no one is going to come, and the NCPD will be here soon.”

 

“I don’t-“

 

“Go,” Kara insisted, smiling fondly at her. “Save the city.”

 

Lena stood, still unsure. “Call me if _anything_ happens, okay? And text me once you leave.”

 

“Yes, mom.” Kara teased.

 

—

 

Lena took a beating this time around.

 

They were meta humans, one that could scream like a banshee and one who could control electricity.

 

The FBI showed up just Lena crumbled to her knees, having incapacitated the last of the meta humans.

 

“Hey, I wanna talk to you.”

 

Lena groaned as the agent made her way toward her. “Not tonight, agent. I get you don’t like me helping, but-“

 

“You have been helping out my sister,” The agents said, what should be a nice statement said like an accusation.

 

“Your sister?”

 

“Kara Danvers,” The girl clarified. “You have been encouraging her.”

 

“What? No I haven’t. I just spent ten minutes actively trying to talk her out of being… well, her.” Lena defended. “There is no changing her mind, from what I have gathered, so she has my number, and I will help her out with dangerous situations if need be.”

 

“Ideally she doesn’t get into any dangerous situations.”

 

“I’m on your side here,” Lena held up her hands in defence. “But there is not changing her mind, she wants to help and this is the only way she knows how.”

 

Alex eyed her for a second, taking in the state she was in, standing lopsided and clutching her side. “Do you need a ride home?” Even the offered sounded standoffish.

 

“No, I’m good.”

 

“Then take off, rest up.”

 

Lena nodded, zipping away before anything else could be said.

 

She slept for a good twelve hours that night.

 

She woke up with a text from Kara on her normal phone.

 

**Kara [9:02]: breakfast?**

 

_Lena [10:34]: Sorry, I just woke up_

_[10:34]: If you still want to get breakfast?_

 

**Kara [10:36]: I thought CEOs were supposed to be early risers?**

**[10:36]: Same place as lunch? Half an hour?**

 

_Lena [10:37]: see you there_

 

Lena quickly got ready, a clean spider-suit under her jeans and her MIT sweatshirt.

 

Kara was already waiting for her, her eyes flickering up when the door chummed, doing a double take when she realised it Lena.

 

She smiled as a reflex, but it slackened when her eyes run down what Lena was wearing.

 

“Hey, sorry. I slept in late today.” Lena said as she sat down.

 

“That’s okay,” Kara spoke softly. “You look good.”

 

“Oh,” Lena glanced down at herself, like she didn’t know what she was wearing. “Thank you.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in civilian clothes before,” Kara commented, and Lena felt a little panic rise in her chest.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice an octave or two higher.

 

“You are always in those dapper suits or beautiful dresses.” Kara explained. “Every photo is see of you, you always look so done up, and you look great, but you- I dunno, doesn’t matter.”

 

Lena could feel her cheeks heat up at the rambled compliment. “Well, thank you, Kara.”

 

Kara nodded, still a little embarrassed.

 

Lena can’t remember the last time she laughed as much as she did at this breakfast.

 

Lena hadn’t felt this light in a long time.

 

She and Kara hung out often, Kara showing up at her office a few times with food and coffee because even after only knowing each other for a month she knew ‘what she was like, and how she forgot to eat’. Lena would stop by CatCo. less often because Kara didn’t actually spend a lot of time there.

 

It was less than a week before Kara invited her to games night, and Lena declined every time under the ruse of work, but she did accept Kara’s invitation for a movie night at her place.

 

They settled on the sofa and played a few trash comedy movies while they talked.

 

It was mostly Kara talking, about her previous articles, and the places she had been, and the things she had seen.

 

Lena gave her undivided attention, her elbow resting on the back of the sofa and her cheek on her first.

 

Kara apologised for talking too much, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear, and Lena felt her chest swell at the sight. Lena waved her off, assuring her she was more than willing to just listen.

 

Lena talked some about her childhood, and they bonded over both being orphans.

 

Lena kept protecting the city as best she could, but she didn’t hear from Kara as Spider-woman all month.

 

She was on top of the beams on National City bridge when Kara called her.

 

“Hey,”

 

“So, I have some intel for you, I’m outside the building now.”

 

“Okay, where?” Lena asked. “You can brief me on my way there.”

 

“National City art museum.” Kara supplied, and Lena swan dived from the bridge. “There has been a string of recent break ins but nothing has been taken, the alarm had been tripped and when the police get there everything appeared to be fine.”

 

“You think someone is scouting?”

 

“I think so, but I can’t tell for what, there is nothing great in the gallery.” Kara murmured thoughtfully.

 

“Why are you there now?”

 

“I wanted to have a look, see if there is any clues as to how they are getting in.”

 

“And you need me to scout the roof, huh?”

 

“That and I have almost missed working along side you.”

 

Lena didn’t know how to feel about that, about the brazen, flirtatious tone to Kara’s voice.

 

Lena landed on the roof just above Kara, a little smile etching on her lips when she got the idea to get Kara back for startling her the first night they met.

 

Lena repelled down, upside down, from the room, stopping with her head beside Kara. “Hey,”

 

Kara let out a little squeak of surprise, jumping away from Lena before glaring at her.

 

Lena laughed, flipping round to land on her feet. “Payback for that first night.”

 

“Mature,” Kara grumbled, but the smile on her face told Lena she wasn’t really mad.

 

“I will check the roof, stay on coms?”

 

“I will check doors and windows.”

 

Lena recognised the claw marks on the edge of the room immediately. “Uh, Kara?”

 

“Find something?”

 

“I did, and it isn’t great.”

 

“It has been a minute, huh?”

 

Lena whipped around at the voice. “I’ll call you back,”

 

“Sp-“ Lena cut Kara off.

 

“Felicia,” Lena greeted unsurely. “I thought you stopped this?”

 

“I tried, but nothing gives a thrill like this, you know?” Felicia grinned, sauntering closer to Lena. “How have you been? Missed me?”

 

Lena swallowed as Felicia touched her masked covered face, that flirtatious twinkle in her eye.

 

“Missed you doing _this_? Certainly not.” Lena said, but she didn’t push Felicia away.

 

Felicia’s smirk only grew. “Do you ever think about it?”

 

Yes. Yes she did, at least up until recently, now her mind seemed to be more and more consumed with Kara. “No,”

 

“If you didn’t have your mask on I bet I would see that cute little eyebrow twitch you do when you’re lying.” Felicia licked her lips, toying with the bottom of Lena’s mask. “I’ll be seeing you soon, sweetie.”

 

Then she was gone, grappling to the building across from them, and Lena just watched her go, embarrassed by how flustered she got.

 

Kara sounded a little miffed when she called her.

 

“What _was_ that?”

 

“I know who has been scouting the museum.” Lena said. “Black Cat.”

 

Kara was silent for a few seconds. “She has been off the scene for years now.”

 

“Now she is bored, apparently.” Lena grumbled. “She got away but she will be back, and I’ll get her when she is.”

 

Lena hopped down from the roof, landing soundlessly on her feet beside Kara, who looked mildly impressed.

 

“Why did you hang up?” Kara questioned, obviously suspicious, and so she should be, hanging up was definitely shifty on Lena’s part.

 

“We worked together a few times, before she dropped off the grid.” Lena explained. “I wanted to try and talk her down.”

 

“It didn’t work, I take it?”

 

“No, she’s bored and always kinda had an issue with authority, she has probably been itching to do something like this for years.” Lena shrugged. “But I will get her.”

 

“We will,” Kara corrected and Lena nodded.

 

“We will,” she hummed. “But she can be very dangerous, Kara. If I tell you to do something you have to listen.”

 

“You’re the boss on this one,” Kara gave Lena a little salute, and Lena felt herself swoon a little.

 

“Can I walk you home?” Lena offered.

 

“No, I’m okay.” Kara assured. “Thank you, though.”

 

Lena zipped from building to building above Kara anyway, to ensure she got home okay.

 

When she got home she had a text from Kara.

 

**Reporter [22:34]: Don’t think I didn’t know you were following me home**

**[22:34]: thank you. Goodnight, spidey**

 

_Spidey [22:45]: Goodnight, Kara_

 

She checked her other phone, smiling when she saw Kara’s name there, too.

 

**Kara [21:13]: I was thinking about you and just wanted to check in, see how your workis going?**

**[21:13]: that came across more clingy than I thought it would**

**[22:32]: Just got home, you must be mega focused in the lab**

**[22:32]: Or dead. I hope not dead**

**[22:32]: Sorry for the barrage of texts. Goodnight, Lena x**

 

Lena’s fingers itched to text back, but something in her told her not to, not just yet. Texting as Spidey and Lena at the same time would probably be suspect.

 

She waited all of twenty minutes before texting.

 

_Lena [23:10]: Sorry, I was really busy. You aren’t clingy, and I don’t mind a floor of text messages. It is kind of nice, actually._

_[23:11]: Goodnight, Kara x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Lena realised why Kara’s flirtatious tone didn’t sit right with her until the next day, while watching TV with Sam.

 

“Shit,” Lena whispered.

 

“I know, right?” Sam hummed around the popcorn she was eating. “How do they even survive?”

 

Lena focused on the TV, noting the jellyfish on the screen before turning to Sam. “No, I was jealous.”

 

“Of the brainless, jelly creature?” Sam frowned.

 

“No,” Lena shook her head. “Yesterday, Kara kind of flirted with me, as Spider-Woman, and it didn’t feel right to me.”

It dawned on Sam them. “No,” a smirk slowly grew on Sam’s lips. “No. You were jealous. Of yourself.”

 

“She and Lena are friends, I think. But she’s- and I-“

 

“You have a crush on the pretty reporter.” Sam grinned.

 

“I think I might."

 

“And you are aware that you are the spider, right?”

 

“I know, I just-“ Lena sighed, falling back against the sofa.

 

Sam’s grin slipped when she noticed the turmoil in Lena’s face. “What?”

 

“I’m not Spider-Woman. I am but I’m not, that’s not who I am. It’s the power it was given, the moral responsibility to do something good with it but Lena is me, and-“

 

“And you want Kara to like the real you and not hero worship you?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena sighed. “But that is never how it works, everyone always prefers the spider, no one trusts me. I’m a Luthor, that name comes with a stigma.”

 

“Ah, the good old ‘I’m a Luthor’ self deprecation.” Sam sighed. “Does she flirt with you?”

 

“I don’t think so,”

 

“Well, there you go.” Sam smiled. “That’s all you need to know! You never flirt with the person you actually like, not brazenly anyway.”

 

“What? Or course you do.” Lena frowned. “I’ve _seen_ you flirt with people.”

 

“Yes, I flirt but there is this cute FBI agent that comes into the precinct sometimes and I can’t flirt with her. Because, well, she’s a little scary, but also because I’m too nervous to flirt with her because I actually like her.” Same planned. “You know what I’m in saying?”

 

“You have a crush?”

 

“That’s what you focus on?”

 

“Well, you’ve never told me.” Lena grumbled. “I thought we were best friends.”

 

“Oh, don’t try and make me feel bad. You didn’t tell me you were Spider-Woman.” Sam glared at Lena. “The only reason I know was because you crashed into my room instead of your own in your pain induced haze. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact we've been best friends since we were six." Sam gave Lena a pointed look.

 

"That was an easy mistake to make, okay? Your house is exactly like mine and is directly beside mine."

 

"Mm," Sam hummed, unconvinced. "You were so out of it because of how hurt you were you can't even remember me being there until you woke up in my bed the next morning."

 

"And did I wake up all healed up?"

 

"That's because you have super healing," Sam reasoned.

 

“This is old news, I would rather talk about your crush.”

 

“It’s newish.” Sam shrugged. “She’s- I don’t know, I don’t think she likes me.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“She’s just really abrasive and standoffish.” Sam said. “And she just doesn’t give me that vibe.”

 

“Maybe flirt with her and you would know.”

 

Sam rolled her eyes. “I will flirt with her when you flirt with Kara.”

 

“That’s a different situation, Kara is my friend, I have something to lose.”

 

“Mm,” Sam hummed, unconvinced.

 

—

 

Kara stopped by L-Corp the following day, smiling widely at Lena as she placed a doughnut down in front of her. “How are you?” She asked, setting on the sofa.

 

“Tired,” Lena hummed, grabbing the doughnut and moving to sit beside Kara. “I was up late with Sam last night.”

 

“Sam?”

 

“Yeah, we were watching David Attenborough, we got stuck in a rabbit hole of Blue Planet, before we knew it it was two am.”

 

“Oh,” Kara nodded, that little crinkle appearing in her brow.

 

“What?”

 

“Hm?” Kara hummed, trying to seem disinterested. “Nothing.”

 

“Tell that to your little crinkle.” Lena commented with a little grin.

 

“No, it’s nothing. You’ve just never mentioned that you’re dating anyone.” Kara shrugged. “You should have her over for our weekly movie nights, I would love to meet her.”

 

Lena couldn’t stop that little voice in the back of her mind telling her that Kara was jealous. “Sam and I haven’t dated in eight years.”

 

That little crinkle got deeper. “What?”

 

“We dated for a short while when we were sixteen, but that was a case of being the only two openly gay girls in the area.” Lena explained. “We were together for about six months, but something happened that drove us apart. We broke up and didn’t see each other for a year, even thought we lived right beside one and other, but we reconnected, and realised we were better as friends. She worked for the company, briefly, but decided she wanted to be a police officer.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Kara nodded, but Lena noticed the slight upturn of her lips.

 

“What about you? Do you have anyone you want to bring to movie nights?”

 

“No,” Kara answered immediately. “I like that it is just us, it’s nice.”

 

“I agree,” Lena hummed, watching Kara attentively as she ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

Lena took the doughnut from the bag and split it in half, handing half to Kara.

 

“So, I want to tell you something, but it has to stay between us.” Kara said, accepting the doughnut from Lena.

 

“Of course,”

 

“I’ve been looking into the families around National City and I think the Costa and DeMaggio families are working together to take territory from the other two families.” Kara said before taking a bite of her doughnut.

 

“Really?” Lena frowned, picking off a piece of hers. “That can cause a gang war across the city.”

 

“I know,” Kara hummed. “But there is something else, there has been communications from the Costa and DeMaggios, and the McDuffys in Central City, and probably more families across the east coast.”

 

“You think families across the cities are, what?” Lena frowned. “Trying to band together and share all the territories?”

 

“It makes sense, one peace treaty, if you will, will keep the family in power in their city and give them back up if they ever need it.” Kara said. “But it will cause gang wars in the city and I know the Costa and DeMaggio families won’t play nice for long, one will get to power hungry.”

 

“A lot of people could get hurt.” Lena commented. “Not just gangster. Have you told anyone?”

 

“I have no proof.”Kara shrugged. “I’m trying to get some but their cyber security is FBI level, so my buddy is having trouble with it.”

 

“I have a friend in the police service, she will listen and help you, off the books.”

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t had great experience with police officers.”

 

"That's because you illegally sneak into places." Lena commented quietly, and Kara narrowed her eyes slightly. “She’s good, I promise.” Lena assured.

 

“I will think about it.”

 

“Of course,” Lena nodded once. “But please don’t go running headlong into danger. _Again_.”

 

“Did your spider-friend tell you about that?” Kara grumbled.

 

“Detective Arias, actually.”

 

It seemed to dawn on Kara then. “She is your police friend.”

 

“She told me all about you almost getting killed by the Costa family.”

 

“That is a little dramatic,” Kara murmured, taking a bite of her doughnut sheepishly. “Anyway, your other friend saved me.”

 

“Please don’t get yourself killed, Kara.”

 

“Are you worried about me,” Kara asked with a cheek little smile.

 

“Of course I am,” Lena said, not biting Kara’s teasing comment.

 

The mirth in Kara’s eyes melted away into something Lena couldn’t quite decipher, then Kara just stared, her eyes flickering around Lena’s face, and the look on her face caused Lena’s heart beat to spike, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end for an entire different reason than she was used to.

 

“Don’t get yourself killed, I enjoy having you around.” Lena admitted, and the corner of Kara’s mouth turned up into a soft smile.

 

“I will try not to,” Kara promised. “I know you keep saying no, but games night this Friday, you should come, and bring Sam.”

 

There was a hopefulness in Kara’s eyes, that was always there, but coupled with that almost dazed smile she was currently sporting, Lena really couldn’t say no.

 

“I will see if Sam is free.”

 

The wide smile that broke out on Kara’s lips made all the anxiety of meeting Kara’s friends worth it.

 

“That’s great! it is so much fun, and we can go on a team.” Kara offered, her fingers touching Lena’s arm. “Alex will probably be mad but that’s okay.”

 

Lena had been on the receiving end of an angry Alex, and it was definitely not okay. “Okay,”

 

Kara rhymed off an address, then waved her hand and told Lena should would text it to her later.

 

Kara talked some more about her job, considerable less heavy stuff, and Lena talked a little about the fall out from Lex, and eased Kara’s guilt when she looked sheepish at the mention of it.

 

They didn’t realise it was so late until Kara glanced down at her watch, doing a double take when it read 11:23. “Oh, gosh, it’s so late.”

 

Lena couldn’t help but wonder how a person who said ‘gosh’ could be such a ‘hardened journalist’, but it was cute and she couldn’t stop the smile that pulled on her lips.

 

Lena glanced down at the own watch. “It definitely doesn’t feel like it has been five hours,”

 

“It never does when you are in good company,” Kara commented shyly, busying herself with putting on her jacket.

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Lena smiled, walking Kara to the door.

 

“You aren’t going home?” Kara asked, turning to lena when she had opened the door, the foyer in darkness.

 

“I have a lot of work to catch up on,” Lena leant against the door, her temple resting against the wood, smiling sleepily at Kara. “A pretty reporter distracted me.”

 

Kara blinked, unsure how to reply to that. “I’m so sorry, you should have kicked me out if you were busy.”

 

“I’m never too busy for you, miss Danvers.”

 

Kara ducked her, her hand coming up to tuck her hair behind her ear as she grinned. “Goodnight, Doctor Luthor.”

 

“Let me know when you get home safe.” Lena requested.

 

“Only if you agree to leave within the next hour,”

 

“Two hours,” Lena bargained.

 

“Hour and a half,” Kara shot back.

 

“Deal,” Lena held out her hand playfully, which Kara took, giving a hard shake.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you,”

 

“You got lucky, I don’t usually let people off this easy when it comes to business.” Lena kinked an eyebrow, her thumb smoothing over the skin on Kara’s hand.

 

Kara’s eyes flickered down to their hands briefly but quickly returned to Lena’s eyes. “I bet,”

 

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena loosened her grip on Kara’s hand, and Kara let her fingertips ghost off Lena’s palm.

 

“I will see you on Friday,”

 

Kara left and Lena closed the door behind her, letting a shaky breath as she leant her forehead against the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“Will you stop,” Sam grumbled as she and Lena made their way up the stairs of Kara’s apartment.

 

“What?” Lena murmured, playing with the straps of her webshooters.

 

“That,” Sam placed a hand over Lena’s. “Relax, will you?”

 

“Sorry,”

 

Kara opened the door with a wide smile, immediately offering her hand to Sam. “Kara Danvers, we’ve meet before.”

 

“We have, not under great circumstances.” Sam commented, giving Kara a look that made her a little sheepish.

 

“In my defence, I didn’t plan on meeting you there at all.”

 

“That’s not much of a defence at all.” Sam said.

 

“Yeah,” Kara hummed, opening the door a little wider and motioning inside. “Come on in.”

 

Kara ushered them inside and walking briskly over to the living area.

 

“This is the gang. This is Winn, James, Clark, Lucy, Brainy, Nia and Alex.”

 

Sam stopped dead when Alex turned to face them, and the look of recognition in Alex’s eyes made Lena frown.

 

“Agent Danvers,” Sam greeted with a little smile and it dawned on Lena then just who it was.

 

“Detective Arias,”

 

“No,” Lena whispered teasingly to Sam, noting the way Kara tilted her head knowingly at her sister.

 

“Shut up,” Sam hissed.

 

“Alex, you obviously know Sam,” Kara said with a little smirk. “But to everyone else, this is Sam and Lena.”

 

“You’re Lena Luthor,” Winn pointed at Lena as he stood, making his way over to Lena and shaking her hand.

 

“I told you this,” Kara whispered. “And I warned you about acting like this.”

 

“I’m sorry, but you are incredible.”

 

Lena was surprised at this words, giving the mans hand a little squeeze. “Well, thank you, Winn.”

 

Winn grinned widely. “She knows my name,” He whispered to Kara, who rolled her eyes fondly.

 

“I did just introduce you to her, Winn.”

 

Winn grumbled, releasing Lena’s hand and moving back to his seat.

 

Sam moved to sit beside Alex, who seemed considerable less abrasive and standoffish when she was off the job.

 

Kara smiled softly at Lena as she took a step closer. “I’m glad you came.”

 

“You sound surprised.”

 

“I kind of am,” Kara admitted. “I didn’t think you would.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I know you aren’t a huge fan of groups of people, especially those you don’t now.” Kara shrugged. “I kind of thought you would bail.”

 

“I wouldn’t bail on you when I told you I would be here,” Lena said. “I don’t go back on my promises.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Kara smiled. “Come, sit.”

 

Kara pulled Lena to sit don between herself and Winn, much to Winn’s glee.

 

Alex looked a little miffed that Kara has teamed up with Lena, at least until she realised that meant she would be paired with Sam.

 

They played charades, which Kara as surprisingly good at, then pictionary, then monopoly.

 

Everyone grumbled when Lena won, claiming it wasn’t fair to have real life experience.

 

Winn warmed up to Lena immediately, Lucy was somewhat flirtatious, Nia was sweet, Brainy was odd but nice, Alex eyed her any time she spoke to Kara, Clark was unsure but polite, and James made it more than obvious he didn’t like. Which was fine, Lena didn’t like him much, either.

 

After the games Lena ended up in a conversation with Winn about previous projects and current projects, then about the idea of a quantum realm and the way the boy was talking, Lena honestly considered hiring him to work in her labs.

 

The night was only cut short when both Sam and Alex’s phones rang simultaneously.

 

“Oh, that can’t be good.”Lucy commented.

 

Lena was inclined to agree, her eyes on Sam as she answered the call.

 

“I will be right there,” Both Alex and Sam said.

 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked, standing as Sam did.

 

“There is something in the city park.”

 

“Something?” Lena questioned, moving to stand beside Sam as she pulled on her jacket.

 

“Something, and it’s big.” Sam said, glancing at the room before leaning closer to Lena. “You need to get out of here, it’s not human.”

 

“Okay, I will drive you there?” Lena offered, loud enough for the group to hear, and Sam agreed.

 

“You’re leaving?” Kara frowned.

 

“I need to drive Sam to the city park,” Lena explained quickly, grabbing her jacket and rushing toward the door Alex had all but ran out off.

 

“Will I see you tomorrow? For lunch.”

 

“Of course, I will see you there.” Lena promised, and it wasn’t until she was halfway down the hall that she realised she had kissed Kara’s cheek before leaving. She stalled in her movement, and Sam gave her a little shove.

 

“Yeah, that’s something we will talk about later.”

 

Sam got into the drivers side while Lena jumped into the back, quickly stripping off her clothes.

 

“Be careful, okay?” Sam requested, weaving in and out of traffic. “I don’t know what this is but if they called in the FBI it is something big.”

 

“I will be, don’t worry.” Lena assured, pulling on her mask before climbing out of the car window and onto the roof, hitching a ride until Sam parked up, then Lena zipped from lamp post to lap post until she found the commotion.

 

Lena clicked on her coms. “Sam,”

 

Sam must have sensed something in Lena’s tone. “That bad?”

 

“Remember Connors? How he had a warehouse full of cross species?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s one of those. It is Nattie.”

 

“Nattie? You named them?”

 

Nattie was looking around wildly, probably searching for a new target, and Lena decided it would be better if that was her.

 

“Nattie, long time no see.” The creature whipped around, slit eyes focused intently on Lena. “I thought you were dead.”

 

Nattie hissed, then took off, and Lena quicklyrushed after it.

 

“Sam, it's running.”

 

“Where?” Sam asked just as Nattie disappeared down one of the drains.

 

“The sewers,”

 

“It wants water,” Sam said. “You can’t beat it in water, Spidy.”

 

“Then find a way to drain the water,” Lena said, dropping down the drain and webbing herself to the wall before else hit the murky water. “I can’t let it roam free, Sam.”

 

“Look what happened the last time, Spidy, it almost killed you.”

 

“But now we know how to beat it, turn off the water, it has no leverage.”

 

“The boys are on it, but can’t you wait for them?”

 

“I can’t let it slip away.” Lena said. “Don’t worried about, Sam, I-“

 

Before Lena could finish telling Sam she would be careful, Nattie sprung out of the water, its long nails digging into the back of her neck as it dragged her under.

 

Lena could hear Sam called for her down the her coms but she couldn’t reply, she could only struggle to try and get out of the claws that were about five inches deep in her shoulder and stomach.

 

Lena struggled, taking in a deep breath when the air bubble function in her mask finally kicked in (a function Sam added after her last battle with Nattie), but that only allowed her to breath, it didn’t give her any other kind of help fighting under water.

 

“Looks like your scuba function works, Sam.” Lena said in a pained voice, a painful groan leaving her lips when Nattie dug his claws into her abdomen and up under her ribcage .

 

“Get out of there, now.”

 

“I can keep it occupied for now.” Lena assured, a muffled scream of pain leaving her lips when Nattie sunk his teeth into her shoulder, tearing the flesh there. “Just hurry it up.”

 

“I swear to god if you survive this I’m going to kill you.”

 

“I missed the days you used to say you would kiss me if I survived.” Lena quipped, laying a few punched into Nattie to finally get herself free, blood leaking from all of her wounds as she tried to fight her way to the surface.

 

But Nattie had her leg, its claws sinking into her thigh and its teeth enclosing around her calf, so Lena kicked and kicked to try and get it off but it just climbed its way up her body, its teeth bared, and Lena was sure she was about to have her throat torn out.

 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever told you this.” Lena said through gritted teeth as she pushed at Nattie’s head as it snapped its jaws as her. “But never let my mother near my company.”

 

“That’s a given,” Sam said. “They’ve almost got it, hang in there.”

 

“Trying,” Lena moved to the side when Nattie snapped at her again, smashing its face against the wall.

 

She only got a few seconds respite because Nattie was on her again, using the wall to propel himself at Lena, its claws embedding in Lena’s ribcage.

 

Lena could feel herself being overpowered when there was a popping sound and the water slowly began to drain out.

 

“Finally,” Lena whispered, bouncing on her toes when she was finally on the ground again.

 

Nattie was just as brutish as she remembered, charging Lena with power only rivalled by rhino, and it got her a few times, breaking a few ribs and probably her pelvis.

 

But Lena fought, getting hit after hit in on the piranha hybrid, webbing it to the wall when it was weak enough.

 

Lena hopped out of the sewers with the last of her energy, stumbling and almost crumbling to her knees when Sam caught her.

 

“You stink,” Sam commented and Lena let a little laugh escape her lips. “You’re really hurt, Lena.”

 

“Take me home?” She requested breathlessly.

 

“Of course, the FBI are taking over here, they are bringing in their meta-human task force.” Sam assured, slinging Lena’s arm around her shoulder and carrying her body weight as she walked.

 

They walked past Alex, who eyed them.

 

“I’m taking her home,” Sam explained and Alex nodded, looking from Sam to Lena.

 

“Thank you for this,” she said, eyeing Lena’s bloodstained and torn suit. “I’ve never- thank you.”

 

Lena nodded sluggishly. “It was easy,” she said gruffly, even getting a little grin from Alex.

 

“Keep me posted?” Sam requested.

 

“Sure,” Alex agreed, smiling softly at Sam.

 

“You get her number?” Lena asked, just barely able to keep her head up.

 

“I did,”

 

“You go, stud,” Lena slapped Sam’s stomach, groaning at the sharp pain in her side.

 

“You deserved that,” Sam murmured.

 

Sam took Lena back to her place, stripping off Lena's suit before softly lowering her down onto her bed.

 

“How is the compressed suit coming along?”

 

“S’getting there.” Lena murmured sleepily, her eyes slipping closed as she sunk into Sam’s mattress. “Keeps blowin’ m’up.”

 

“That’s an issue.” Sam hummed, skimming her fingertips over the slowly healing wounds covering Lena’s back and side. “You’re going to get yourself killed one day.”

 

“‘Veryone dies eventually,” Lena’s voice was muffled by Sam’s pillow.

 

Sam sighed, and the last thing Lena remembered before she passed out was Sam kissing her temple and whispering. “I love you, Lee.”

 

—

 

Lena woke up with a start the following day, jumping out of the bed and whipping around wildly before it dawned on her where she was.

 

She looked down at herself, her puncture wounds and gashes healed over but were still an after red against her pain skin, including the gashes down her cheeks.

 

Lena grabbed pair of sweats and Sam’s old National City U sweater before making her way out.

 

“Ah, welcome to the land of the living, idiot.” Sam greeted, holding her cup of coffee up at Lena. “You almost got yourself killed last night, I hope your happy.”

 

“Not right now, Sam, please.” Lena sighed, her wounds may be healing but her entire body still aches. She sat down across from Sam at the table, then it dawned on her.

 

Kara. Their standing lunch date.

 

“Shit,” Lena whispered, but before she could move Sam was up, placing a hand on her shoulder as she walked past.

 

“I called her, told her you weren’t feeling great and couldn’t make it.” Sam explained. “I have cold pasta in the fridge, I will heat it up for you.”

 

“Did they get him?”

 

“They did,”

 

“And how is he still alive? I thought they were all exterminated?”

 

“We did, too.” Sam hummed. “But the extermination was never overseen by anyone, it was just entrusted that they were exterminated.”

 

“So, all of those cross species could potentially be held somewhere, just waiting to be released.” Lena slid down in her chair, her hand covering her face. “I barely came out on top with Nattie, if there is more than one, I don’t-“

 

“We will figure out what’s going on,” Sam assured, pulling the plate in the microwave and moving to place a hand on Lena’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

 

Lena swallowed, springing to her feet when Sam turned to leave, quickly grabbing the crook of the girls next and spinning her around.

 

Sam seemed a little surprised when Lena wrapped her arms tightly around her waist but she quickly reciprocated the hug, wrapping an arm around Lena’s back, the other moving to cup Lena’s head, holding her tight against her.

 

Lena tucked her head under Sam’s chin.

 

“You’re incredible, Lena.” Sam whispered against her best friends temple. “What you do, it is way beyond anything ever expected of you. It is infuriating sometimes, just how little value you put on your own life. But you are amazing, I hope you know that.”

 

Lena probably would have cried if she wasn’t so exhausted.

 

Sam has to leave for work not long after that, but Lena tucked herself up on Sam sofa, cocooning herself in the duvet as she watched TV.

 

It was almost five when there was a soft knock on the door, and Lena stood unsurely, glancing at herself in the mirror as she headed for the door, noting that the cuts on her face were essentially none existent, apart from the redness in her cheeks, which could very easily be passed off as redness of her cheeks from being ‘sick’.

 

And she was thankful that when she opened the door to a unsure looking Kara, holding a Tupperware.

 

“Lena, hey,” Kara greeted in a soft voice, and Lena felt herself swoon a little at Kara dressed in sweat pants and a crew neck sweater, the sleeves pulled down over her hands as she held the Tupperware.

 

“Kara,” Lena breathed. “Hi.”

 

“Sam said you were sick, so I made Eliza’s special sick soup. A soup for when you’re sick, not a soup of sick.” Kara clarified, and Lena smiled fondly at her. “I asked Eliza for the recipe this morning when I found out, so I didn’t really have enough time to make it like she would, but hopefully it’s good.”

 

Kara thrusted the Tupperware out toward Lena.

 

“Thank you,” Lena accepted the soup gratefully, touched by the gesture.

 

“Sure, no problem.” Kara waved her hand before fixing her glasses. “I knew something had to be wrong if you didn’t make lunch today, you never break your promises, so when Sam called it all made sense.”

 

“I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it,”

 

“That okay, you’re sick.”

 

“Do you- I mean, I’m only watching David Attenborough stuff but, if you aren’t busy, do you want to come in?”

 

“If you don’t mind?”

 

“Of course not, we can share the soup.” Lena stepped aside and nodded for Kara to enter.

 

“Are you feeling better after sleeping it off?” Kara asked, setting the Tupperware on the counter and turning to Lena.

 

“I am, I feel so much better.”

 

“You still looked flushed,” Kara commented, touching the back of her hand to Lena’s cheek. “Do you have an appetite?”

 

“Not so much right now,” Lena said apologetically. “But if you are hungry you should make food.”

 

“I’m okay,” Kara lifted up onto her toes, her hands clasped in front of her.

 

She was nervous, and it took a while for Lena to realise why.

 

“Kara,” Lena started. “About, last night, I’m sorry about kissing you.”

 

“Oh,” Kara blinked. “I mean, that’s okay, I get that it was a spur of the moment thing.”

 

“It was, and I should have asked you before doing it.”

 

“Ask me?”

 

“Well, yeah, I shouldn’t have invaded you personally space.”

 

Kara nodded, playing with her sleeve. “It’s okay, no harm.”

 

“Let’s go get comfortable,”

 

They settled on the sofa, Lena offering to share the duvet with Kara, their knees pressed together.

 

“Winn really enjoyed spending time with you last night.” Kara commented.

 

“I really enjoyed spending time with Winn. He is exceptionally clever. I enjoyed spending time with everyone else, too.”

 

“Except James,” Kara said, shaking her head when Lena went to defend herself. “I saw how he treated you, Lena. I gave him an earful for it when you left. You know, maybe he got you sick, he has been sick on and off for months now.”

 

“Maybe,” Lena hummed.

 

Kara stayed for a few hours, only leaving when Sam came home, prompting both girls to get ready and head home.

 

“Text me when you get home, okay? And let me know if you’re feeling better.” Kara requested.

 

“Okay, you too, the home safe part.”

 

“I’m two buildings over, I’ll be okay.” Kara motioned over her shoulder, a soft smile on her lips. “Goodnight, Lena.”

 

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena turned to leave before she could do anything stupid again, only getting a few steps before turning back to Kara.

 

“Hey,” she started, stopping in her tracks when she noticed Kara was just watched her leave. Kara looked a little flustered when she realised she had been caught. “Give Winn my number? I want to talk to him about working for me.”

 

“Oh, he will be really happy about that, I will text him as soon as I’m home.”

 

They went their separate ways after that, Lena taking her time as she strolled through the National City streets, taking comfort in her feet planted firmly on the ground and her having nowhere to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are enjoying this?

She went into work early the next day and locked herself away in the lab, working on her contained suit, only stopping for a drink and to answer Winn’s texted with a date and time for an interview if he was interested.

 

She had been in the lab for six hours when Sam came up along side her, dressed in her old lab coat.

 

“Where are we?”

 

Lena smiled to herself and pointed to the blueprint. “The nano-tubes are exploding whenever I hit the button.”

 

“Maybe nano-tubes aren't the way to go,” Sam suggested. “What if we used fluid mechanics?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Nanites, they can be programmed to mimic an almost fluid metallic structure, it will give you more range of movement and more protection. Not to mention put a neural interface in your mask and give you the ability to scan your environment, amongst other things.” Sam suggested. “Eventually we can come up with a synaptic connection so that you can control the bots, they will do and become anything you so much as think.”

 

“You’ve been thinking about this?”

 

“More than thinking,” Sam smiled, pulling out a rolled up blueprint from her pocket. “I’ve been working on blueprints for the suit.”

 

Lena looked over the blueprint.

 

“This is incredible,” Lena whispered.

 

“It will take us a few days if we start now.”

 

“We?”

 

“Well, yeah, who else is going to keep you company in this dingy lab?” Sam grinned.

 

“I thought you would be out with Alex.”

 

“No, that’s tomorrow night,”

 

Lena’s head whipped to Sam, who had a little smile on her lips. “Good for you,”

 

“Mm, maybe you can finally ask Kara out.”

 

“It’s different with us,” Lena murmured. “I have too much going on right now.”

 

“You will always have too much going on,”

 

“There was a cross species on the loose again, Sam. That’s not something I can just ignore and go out with the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “I don’t look at you like that,”

 

“You looked at me like that plenty fine when we were fifteen.” Sam quipped.

 

“I was young and naive.”

 

Sam attempted to punch Lena’s arm, but Lena easily danced out of the way. “I’m hiring Winn.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“He’s coming in tomorrow for an interview, but just speaking to him the other night, I know he will be good here.”

 

Sam hummed, picking up the little square containing Lena’s potential new suit.

 

“Let’s use this as a casing.”

 

They worked for hours, both hunched over their respective tables, only being pulled out of their bubble when Lena’s spider-phone rang.

 

“Hey,” Lena greeted. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Just checking in, there was another break in so I’m heading over now to have a look.”

 

“Maybe don’t, it’s dangerous. The Black Cat doesn’t play nice.”

 

“Well, I’m inside now, there’s no going back.” Kara reasoned.

 

“Miss Danvers,” Lena sighed, pulling off her glasses. “I will be there as soon as I can.”

 

“You don’t have to, I’m sure-“ There was a yelp, then a clatter of Kara’s phone hiding the floor.

 

“Kara?” Lena quickly ripped off her lab coat and hoodie, leaving without explaining anything to Sam. “Kara!”

 

“Spider, how are you?”

 

Lena’s stomach churned at the sound of Felicia’s voice. “Felicia, don’t you dare hurt her.”

 

“I don’t know, I think I could have a little fun with her.”

 

“I swear to god, Felicia-“

 

“I was never much for religion, you know this.”

 

Then Felicia hung up, and Lena stuffed her phone into her pocket and pulled on her mask.

 

She was there in minutes, swinging through the hole in the window Felicia had cut, rolling and coming to a stop just in front of Felicia, who had Kara in a choke hold, her claws digging into her neck just enough to draw blood.

 

“Easy, Felicia,” Lena straightened slowly, holding her hands out toward her. “Let her go.”

 

“She’s been snooping, Spidy.” Felicia murmured, eyeing the girl in her arms.

 

“Yeah, that’s kinda what she does. Huge pain in the ass,” Lena said, and Felicia noted the fondness in her voice.

 

“No,” she gasped in mock surprise. “You and the little reporter? I’m almost jealous, what about what we had?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Come on, Cat, let her go and I’ll let you leave.”

 

“Will you come after me?”

 

“Of course,” Lena little out a little sigh when Felicia released Kara.

 

“Good,” she smirked sharply, making her way over to Lena, the hand that wasn’t holding the painting pressing against her stomach. “I have missed this, sweetie.”

 

Then she was gone, and Lena quickly rushed to Kara’s side. “Did she hurt you?”

 

Kara shook her head and straightened, eyeing Lena. “So, you and the black cat?”

 

Lena tsked. “It was nothing.”

 

“Didn’t sound like nothing,” Kara arches an eyebrow at Lena.

 

“We had a... thing.” Lena shrugged. “It was brief and she fucked me over in the end.”

 

 _“Really?_ She doesn’t seem the type.”

 

“What were you thinking?” Lena scolded, ignoring Kara’s little jab. “I thought we had a deal.”

 

“I didn’t think she would still be here,”

 

“What did she take?”

 

“The most expensive thing here.”

 

“And she’s going to sell it off within the hour.” Lena sighed, turning away from Kara before wheeling back around and throwing her hands up. “Why would you put yourself on the line like this?”

 

“You mean like how you put yourself on the line fighting that cross-species.” Kara shot back. “My sister told me the state you were in after that fight, and how detective Arias was saying that it almost killed you last time, yet you went in there and fought it.”

 

“He would have torn up the city, the Black Cat almost killed you for a _painting_.” Lena snapped. “You’re worth more than that.”

 

“I was trying to figure out what was going here, what she wanted.”

 

“She’s an _art thief_ ,” Lena said. “She wanted anything in here.”

 

“Everything in here is worthless, it doesn’t make sense.”

 

Lena released a long breath, rubbing her hand over her mask covered face. “I need to go after her.”

 

“I can come with you,” Kara offered, attempting to move toward Lena but stopped when she held up a hand.

 

“Go home, Miss Danvers.” Lena ordered. “I think you have your story.”

 

Lena left then, finding Black Cat on top of the roof of L-Corp, were they used to meet before.

 

“You were out of line hurting for her,” Lena growled, swinging her fist at Felicia’s smug face.

 

“Take it easy, Spidy, I didn’t hurt her.” She said, dodging most of Lena’s punched and kicks, giving a few punches in.

 

Lena hit faster and harder until she got the best of Felicia, pinning her against the wall by an arm to her throat.

 

“Lift your mask, sweetie, we can make this interesting.”

 

“I mean it, Cat, you stay away from her.”

 

Felicia smirked. “She will never love you back, Spider. They never do, people like us are unloveable. You know this, you’ve experienced it.” She said. “Look at Sam, as soon as she found out she dumped you. And Veronica, she couldn’t love you. And Leslie, she ended up dead.”

 

Lena’s hold slackened, and Felicia slid her hand to Lena’s waist and pulled her flush against her.

 

“People like us don’t get to fall in love, we don’t get the girl, or the happy ending. I’m destined to a life of crime and your destined to wear your body and mind down to dust saving a city that hates not only the hero you and the real you.”

 

“I don’t believe that,”

 

“That’s where you and me different, your hope makes you miserable.”

 

Felicia moved Lena’s arm away from her neck, tucking her thumbs under her mask and pulling it off, and Lena let her.

 

“Life is more fun when you use this power for what you want, and not for good.”

 

Lena opened her mouth to reply, but when Felicia was kissing her, her clawed fingertips digging into the back of her neck as Felicia spun then around and pinned her against the wall.

 

“Come on,” she whispered against Lena’s lips. “Like the good old days.”

 

Lena caved, kissing Felicia, her own hands sliding up that back of her leather cat suit.

 

She only snapped out of it when Felicia tug on the zipper at the back of her suit.

 

Lena pushed her away, shaking her head as she wiped at her mouth. “Fuck off, Cat.”

 

“I’m here whenever you want to give in, Spider.” Felicia threw her mask at her, moving to pick up the painting but Lena webbed it and pulled it toward her before she could.

 

Felicia, surprisingly, smirked back at her. “I’ve always loved this little dance we do.”

 

Then she was gone, leaving Lena in the silence to overthink her words.

 

Kara was gone when she dropped the painting back off, handing it off to the police, not bothering to hang around for he usual banter.

 

She settled on top of L-Corp, her feet dangling off the edge as she tried to clear her head.

 

Lena was so far inside her own head that she didn’t hear the door to the roof open and close.

 

“It’s a pretty skyline.”

 

Lena startled slightly but didn’t turn around at the sound of Kara’s voice. “How did you get past security?”

 

“I’m friends with Mikey.” Kara explained.

 

“I’m not really in the mood, miss Danvers.”

 

“I know, I just came to apologise.” Kara said, and Lena could hear the nervousness in her voice. “I should have called you before I went in there.”

 

“Yeah, you should have.” Lena agreed, peering over her shoulder at Kara, any and all angry she still had melted away, and she turned on the spot and hopped over the wall. “I’m not saying you should call me for the glory, or to be a part of whatever is happening. I don’t want you to get hurt, miss Danvers. You are a good asset, you have information I would otherwise not has access to, and I want to protect you.”

 

“I have never had someone in my corner like that before.” Kara admitted. “Even my sister, she has my back but she shelters me from everything, but you, you are willing to work with me. I just- I find it hard to trust people.”

 

“Me too, for obvious reasons.”

 

Kara nodded, staring down at her feet. “I just wanted to apologise, I will leave you to it.”

 

“You don’t have to leave,” Lena offered. “I’m just trying to clear my head but being left with my thoughts isn’t a good idea right now, they are all too fresh.”

 

“Sure, okay.” Kara agreed, both of them settling on the floor, their backs against the wall.

 

“So, you and the Cat.”

 

“That was a mess,” Lena sighed. “But maybe she was right.”

 

“About what?”

 

“She said tonight that people like me and her don’t get love, don’t get happy endings.” Lena explained letting her head fall back against the wall.

 

“That can’t be true,”

 

“My first girlfriend ended it because she couldn’t deal with me going out and risking my life, my seconds girlfriend couldn’t love me because I had this _huge_ secret, and my third girlfriend ended up dead because of me.” Lena spoke in a detached voice. “So I think it might just be true.”

 

“You and her are completely different people. And those girls before, they were wrong. And the one that died, that isn’t your fault, I don’t care how it happened, it isn’t on you.”

 

“I broke her neck,” Lena said, her head hanging. “Vulture dropped her from the top of CatCo. I tired to save her, I did. And I should’ve known but I didn’t think. I would never have reached her in time so I webbed her chest and stopped her from falling to her death, but the G-force snapped her neck.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered, placing a hand on Lena’s thigh, and squeezing. “But, Spidy, that wasn’t your fault. You done the only thing you could have to save her, her death is on the Vulture.”

 

“I was so happy when I stopped her from falling inches from the ground, then I got to her and she was just-“ Lena swallowed thickly.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara said. “But I think you are entirely deserving of love, if not more deserving than most because you are altruistically good person, you deserve to be happy, and that will come to you.”

 

“I hope so.” Lena murmured.

 

They sat in silence for almost ten minutes, before sirens blaring in the distance cause Lena's attention.

 

“That’s my cue,” Lena sighed, getting to her feet.

 

“Hey,” Kara said, prompting Lena to peer back at her ver her shoulder as she hopped up onto the wall, crouching in her stereotypical pose. “Don’t wear yourself out for this. I understand you feel like you have some sort of responsibility but killing yourself protecting this city, it’s not worth it, and you deserve better.”

 

“This city is my home,” Lena said. “I have to protect it.”

 

Lena jumped before Kara could say anything, following the sound sirens.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Lena ran into Kara again the following day, swinging and landing soundlessly on the edge of the building, spotting Kara standing over the opposite side.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re stalking me.” Lena commented, hoping from foundation to foundation to get to the other side of the building.

 

“I just wanted to check in,” Kara said as Lena hopped down to side beside Kara. She was feeling a lot more spry today. “You seem better.”

 

“I had a marginally better day.” Lena explained, letting her legs swing. ”I’ve learned that you need to really latch on to days like this.”

 

“Sounds like a heathy way to live.” Kara murmured but Lena ignored the sarcastic comment.

 

“How are you?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“I don’t believe you,”

 

“I don’t- it’s the anniversary of my parents death today, I’ve been avoiding everyone.”

 

Lena had noticed, she had received her usual good morning text from Kara but after that there was nothing, which was odd but Lena didn’t push, she didn’t really have time.

 

“They know, for the most part. My sister has been calling all day, so has Nia, everyone else texted.” Kara sighed, testing her elbows on the wall surrounding the building, covering her face with her hands. “Lena doesn’t even know, and I want to tell her but I know she’s been through a lot when it comes to parents.”

 

“But you are more comfortable talking to me about it?”

 

“I guess there is comfort in the anonymity of the mask.” Kara murmured. “It’s dumb, I know out of anyone Lena will understand most, and she has very quickly became one of my best friends, if not my best friend, I know she will make me feel better, I just don’t know how to talk about it.”

 

“I understand,” Lena hummed, her stomach churning at the lies. “I’m an orphan.”

 

“You are?”

 

“My parents were murdered when I was a child.” Lena said.

 

“How do you deal with it?”

 

“I save peoples lives because I wasn’t brave enough to save theirs.” Lena stated. “How did it happen?”

 

“An explosion,” Kara whispered. “I was playing outside with my cousin Clark, my entire family was inside. after that we got split up, Clark ended up in Smallville, and I ended up in Midville.”

 

“That’s rough.”

 

“I hear the screams sometimes, I see my mothers face, skin melting off, telling me that I didn’t do enough, that I could have saved them.” Kara’s throat wobbled and Lena placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’m going to give you advice that even I have trouble following but you can’t carry the guilt of something that wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I know, it is just tough, and I still miss them so much that it hurts. Then a lose myself off and pull away, then I end up feeling so lonely. I don’t know how to deal properly so I just don’t.” Kara released a shaky sigh. “I just - I’m feeling homesick.”

 

“Why don’t you take a trip home?”

 

“Maybe soon,” Kara hummed. “I have a few stories going on, and my friend, James is getting sicker, I can’t leave right now.”

 

Lena wanted to reply, ask what was wrong with James, but her ears picked up the sound of sirens before she could.

 

“I have to go,” Lena sighed. “But you should talk to someone close to you, Miss Danvers. You sister, Nia, Lena, someone. Because feeling lonely in a crowded room is the worst kind of lonely.”

 

Lena jumped then, swinging to the crime scene.

 

She wasn’t long in the door, stripping off her costume and relaxing on the sofa, when her phone rang.

 

“Hey, Kara,” she greeted.

 

“My parents died thirteen years ago today,”

 

“Oh,” Lena said, unsure of what else to really say to that. “Do you want to come over?”

 

“Please,” Kara said, her voice thick with emotion.

 

“Okay, see you soon.”

 

Lena had hot chocolate, snacks and Pinocchio (Kara’s favourite) ready to watch by the time Kara arrived. She even had comfortable clothes ready for Kara just in case.

 

When Lena opened the door to Kara, her face pale and her eyes red rimmed, something shattered in her chest. “Oh, honey,” she whispered, pulling Kara against her.

 

Kara, despite being taller, nestled herself against Lena, her head against her chest, and Lena stroked her hair, planting a kiss on her head. “Why don’t you go get comfortable, there are sweats and a hoody on the sofa if you want them, I will go get the hot chocolate and snacks.”

 

When Lena got back to Kara she was dressed in the black joggers and tatters MIT crew neck Lena had left her, her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared at the tv.

 

“You have Pinocchio waiting,” Kara whispered.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s your favourite,” Lena commented as she handing Kara hot chocolate. “Marshmallows and nutmeg, just how you like it.”

 

Kara looked touched, accepting the mug from Lena, a soft smile on her lips but it quickly dissolved as her lip quivered, and her eyes welled up.

 

Lena quickly placed her mug down on the table and rushed to sit, pulling Kara against her.

 

A sobbed wrecked Kara’s body, and it was just such a stark contrast to the sunny girl Lena had become accustomed to that Lena didn’t really know what to do other then rub her back and whisper softly against the top of her head until she calmed.

 

It took almost twenty minutes before Kara could stop herself from sobbing, but she still shook in Lena’s arm for a few minutes afterward.

 

“When I was twelve there was an explosion in my grandma’s house,” Kara whispered in a broken voice. “It was a gas leak, I was outside with my little cousin, Clark, you met him.”

 

Lena remained quiet, waiting for Kara to become comfortable to continue.

 

“I could, uh, I could hear screaming, my mom, grandma. Everyone was screaming in pain and I just stood there, staring at the house. I couldn’t call the fire department, we didn’t have mobile phones back then, but I should have ran to the neighbours or something. But I just stood there, listening to my entire family burn.” Kara sounded disconnected, emotionless. “I still have dreams, of my mother, her skin melting off, her eyes foggy white and she tells me it’s my fault, I should have done more. And I should have, Lena, but I didn’t. I let my family burn.”

 

“You didn’t,” Lena shook her head. “You were a child, Kara, and I know regardless of what I say to you right now it won’t change the fact that you blame yourself, but know that no one else does, including your mother.”

 

“I don’t- I never talk about it, I can’t, but I wanted to talk about it with you, I needed to talk about it and I didn’t feel like I could with anyone else.” Kara admitted, cuddling closer and whispering. “I feel safe with you.”

 

Lena’s heart stuttered in her chest at that statement.

 

“You are safe with me,” Lena said. “You will always be safe with me.”

 

Kara nodded against her chest.

 

“Let me start the movie and we can settle in.”

 

Kara was cuddled up to her again as soon as she settled back on the sofa, and Lena wrapped her arms tightly around her.

 

“I watched my mother die, too.” Lena whispered at the beginning credits played.

 

“You did?”

 

“Mm, I watched her drown when I was four, and I know I couldn’t have saved her, I couldn’t even swim, but I’ve always harboured this guilt over just watching her die.”

 

“Your father?”

 

“Lionel,” Lena explained. “He was having an affair with my mother, they took me in out of guilt.”

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“I don’t want sympathy, I just want you to know I understand what you are feeling right now, and your feelings are valid.”

 

“Thank you, Lena.”

 

“Don’t thank me, I’m always here for you.”

 

Kara dosed off half way through the movie, and Lena let her sleep, her fingers raking through Kara’s hair as she read over her note pad of spider-gadget notes that she had sitting on the side table.

 

Kara slept well into the night, only stirring at a little after three, stretching out her limbs and rubbing her eyes.

 

She glanced up at Lena, a soft smile pulling on her lips. “Hi,” she whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty,”

 

“Was I out for long?” Kara asked, straightening.

 

“Six hours, give or take.”

 

“You should have woken me,” Kara said guiltily.

 

“It’s okay, I had work notes to look over and make changes to.” She said, holding up her note book

 

“I should head home,”

 

“You can stay, Kara. It’s late,” Lena offered.

 

“Okay,” Kara nodded.

 

“Okay, go get ready for bed.”

 

Kara was already in bed when Lena finished locking up the house, settled on the side she had been commandeering over the past few months.

 

Lena climbed in, turning on her side to stare at the woman across from her, her face barely visible in the moonlight.

 

“You look pretty under moonlight.” Kara whispered.

 

“You look pretty in every light.” Lena replied and Kara smiled, half of her face hidden by her pillow.

 

“I know you said I didn’t have to thank you but I mean it Lena, thank you for tonight.”

 

“Any time.” Lena promised.

 

“Goodnight, Lena.”

 

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

—

 

When Lena woke up Kara was gone, and the smell of pancakes filled her apartment.

 

Lena got up, making her way to the kitchen to see Kara standing in front of her cooker, her hair mused and her sleeved pulled over her hands as she cooked.

 

Lena just took the opportunity to watch, like she had so many times before, a soft smile on her face. Kara wasn’t humming along to the radio like she usually would, which was odd, but there was something so domestic about this scene that Lena couldn’t help the heat that spread across her chest.

 

She had been there for a few minutes before Kara noticed her, a little smile tugging on her lips, “You're up just in time, I make those zucchini pancakes you like.”

 

Lena groaned in appreciation, sitting at the kitchen island. “You are my favourite person.”

 

Kara looked proud at those words, setting down the stack of three pancakes, accompanied by two poached eggs.

 

“Do you have anything on today?” Kara asked, sitting down with her own pancakes.

 

“I have to go into the lab but not for another hour yet,” Lena answered. “You?”

 

“I’m going to go finish my article.” Kara looked sheepish them. “I should probably tell you this before the spider does but the other day I went to the museum without telling her and the Black Cat was there she got ahold of me but the spider saved me.”

 

“That’s lucky,” Lena said. “Please be more careful, if she is offering you help, take it.”

 

“I will,” Kara assured.

 

They finished their food as they talked about their plans for the day, before getting dressed.

 

“If you’re still feeling crap tonight don’t hesitate to come over again.”

 

“I will,” Kara assured, pulling Lena in for a hug. “See you later.”

 

“Bye, Kara.” Lena gave Kara a little squeeze, watching her leave with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Lena gets a new suit!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Lena spent her days in the lab, and the nights patrolling the city, and meeting Kara on the roof of L-corp. 

 

They talked about their day, vented to each other, then Lena was pulled away by a crime, and when she came back Kara was always gone.

 

It was a little under a week after Kara showed up at her place that Lena just wasn’t good enough.

 

She tried, she tried so hard, but the building was too big, and the fire spread too fast, and Lena just couldn’t get to everyone.

 

The death count was five, a middle age couple, a teenager, an older man and a baby.

 

Lena felt numb as she swung home, stumbling on her feet when she entered her apartment through her balcony doors, not even bothering to change before she curled up on the sofa and just cried.

 

She could still hear the screams, the sound of that mother bawling. She could smell the burning of flesh and hair. She could see the third degree burns some of the people had suffered, the melting skin and the broken bones.

 

It was all too much, it was her breaking point.

 

She cried herself to sleep that night and when she woke up the following day with a blanket over her and Sam sitting her feet, scribbling down notes in her book.

 

“Sam?” Lena frowned, her voice gruff.

 

Sam looked up from her book, her hand sliding up Lena’s leg to her thigh. “Hey, Lee.”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I heard about what happened when I woke up this morning so I stopped by.” Sam explained. “I’m so sorry, Lena.”

 

Lena shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat as she sat up, running her hands over her face. “I wasn’t good enough, Sam.” She croaked, tears rushing to her eyes when it all started coming back to her.

 

“So many more could have died last night if not for you, Lena, you have to understand that. You can’t save everyone but the amount of good you do, it is incredible. People are alive right now because of you.”

 

“There was a baby, Sam.” Lena sobbed. “A teenager, an old man, a couple.”

 

“You have to think of the people you saved, you can’t think of those you didn’t.”

 

“It’s all I can think about. Those people dying, the cross-species, Black Cat, the mafia families, gang wars, the rising crime. It is _all_ I can think about.” Lena snapped, getting to her feet and began pacing. “I can’t deal with it all on my own, I’m not good enough.”

 

“You are plenty good enough,” Sam disagreed.

 

“I can’t- its getting too much, Sam.” Lena ran her hand through her hair. “I’m exhausted, I can’t keep doing this.”

 

“So don’t, Lena.” Sam whispered, moving to stand in front of Lena, taking ahold of her hand. “You have taken too much on with this, you are trying to save an entire city but that’s not something you can do alone.”

 

“Can I ask you something? And I need you to be honest with me.”

 

“Okay,” Sam promised.

 

“When we broke up, was it because of my powers?”

 

“Partially,” Sam answered honestly. “But you were there, Lena, you know we weren’t working.”

 

Lena nodded minutely.

 

“What brought this on?”

 

“The Black Cat, she said some things that I think might be true.” Lena whispered.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“People like she and I don’t get happy endings, we don’t get the girl, we don’t get love.” Lena said, quickly speaking up again when Sam opened her mouth to argue. “And it makes sense; if I don’t tell them then there is this huge secret and me sneaking out without any explanation, and if they do know then their life is just constant worry.”

 

“That’s not how it works, and I’m sorry if us breaking up has left you with some sort of complex, but your powers were a minute part of why we broke up. And Veronica, she is incapable of love, that had nothing to do with you. And Leslie, Lena, Leslie was not on you.” Sam brushed the hair out of her best friends face, running her thumb over her cheekbone. “And Kara will love you, this you. The real you. Not the spider, not National City’s hero, but you. Lena Luthor, the pretty girl with an incredible mind who is going to shape a generation with her ideas.” Sam grinned at Lena. “Not to mention your are fantastic in bed.”

 

Lena tsked, pushing Sam away. “Fuck off,” she murmured around a laugh, turning to get herself some coffee.

 

“I’m serious, Lee.” Sam said, her voice serious again.

 

“Black Cat and I kissed last night,” Lena said, hitting the button on her coffee machine.

 

“What is it with you and that woman?” Sam sighed, perching herself on Lena’s kitchen counter.

 

“There is something oddly comforting about her,” Lena admitted, leaning against the counter beside Sam’s thighs. “I know where I stand with her, there no bullshit or dancing around each other, we fuck, that’s it. But I couldn’t last night,”

 

“Because of Kara?”

 

Lena crosses her arm across her chest, chewing on the thumb of her other hand. “Yeah,” she hummed. “She’s getting closer to the spider, we’ve spent almost every night for the past week on top of L-corp just talking.“

 

“Are you going to tell her who you really are?”

 

“I think eventually, maybe.” Lena shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m scared.”

 

Sam hummed. “She’s a nice girl, Lena, I’m sure she will understand.”

 

“Maybe,” Lena said. “How are things with you and Alex?”

 

“It was actually her place I came from this morning.”

 

“Oh, really,” Lena grinned, pouring them both coffee.

 

“Yeah, we went out for dinner then went back to her place.”

 

There was a coyness in the was Sam was talking that told Lena exactly what they got up to when they went back to Alex’s place. “Was she good?” Lena asked, peering at same over the rim of her mug.

 

“It was good.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Just because I’m having a crisis in that part of my life doesn’t mean I won’t be happy for you, Sam.”

 

A smile broke out on her face them. “It was amazing, Lena. We have just... clicked. There’s something special about her.”

 

“I’m really happy for you,”

 

They finished their coffee before heading into the lab to finish up the prototype suit.

 

It was almost ten when they finally finished.

 

“What if we have the same problem as the other suit?” Lena said unsurely, eyeing the little box in Sam's hand.

 

“Only one way to find out,” Sam shrugged, thrusting the box against Lena’s chest.

 

Lena panicked at the quiet hiss, squeezing her eyes shut, when the brackets shot out and over her shoulder, bracing to be thrown backwards by the explosion.

 

But it never came, instead there was this odd, almost liquid feeling covering her skin, and when she cracked an eye open and looked down, the nanites was extending to cover her skin, almost like a second skin.

 

She held her hands up just as they were being covered, the main colour black but the accents were a green colour, the circle in the middle of her palm glowing green.

 

Then her face was being covered, the mask mirroring her old one, just more metallic looking.

 

The eyes lit up just enough for Lena to see the display, but not hinder her vision.

 

“Right now I have just programmed in your vitals, but I’m working on a way for it to scan the environment.” Sam explained. “This button here,” she pointed to Lena’s arms. “Releases the spider drones, you have four, they will nestle back in when you are finished with them. You also have access to multiple webbing, like before, but now you have access to four different types of webbing.”

 

Lena asked. “I could never get them to switch reliably.”

 

“Winn had a look, he modified to plans slightly.” Sam explained, holding up the shooter. "Right now it have ice, impact, and electric.”

 

“I’ve been working on acid for the cross species.”

 

“Good call,” Sam agreed, placing the shooter into its holder. “Now, this is cool,” she said, motioning to Lena’s fingertips. “Depending on the type of webbing the colour on your fingertips will change, just to keep you right. Ordinary is white, ice blue, electricity yellow. The others need programmed but you can do that.”

 

Lena switched webbing using the button beside the shooters, smiling when the lights on her fingertips faded from white to an icy blue colour.

 

“This is incredible,” Lena whispered. “Thank you, Sam. I would never have time to do all this without you.”

 

“What are friends for,” Sam shrugged. “Once we figure out how to get the neural interfaces to run faster then all of this will happen with a simple thought, but right now we need to use button.”

 

“It’s not the same the Ottos neural interface, right?”

 

“Of course not,” Sam rolled her eyes. “It will be electrode in the mask. There will also be electrodes running down the spine to allow you to drop the mask whenever you want. No more carriing your suit or wearing it under your clothes.”

 

“Thank god,”

 

“Oh, and do this for me,” Sam swung her arm up in front of her, like she was holding a shield. 

 

Lena frowned, but mimicked her, jumping when a circular, almost holographic like shield appeared, the spider design shifting and glitching as Lena moved her arm. “Holy shit,”

 

“Right?” Sam grinned. “It is bullet proof, but only for a few shots, then it will collapse and need to recharge.”

 

“You really went all out with this.”

 

“Well, yeah. I know you’ve been stressed, I’ve seen this mantle chip away at you over the years, I thought I would give you some peace of mind that you a marginally more protected.”

 

Lena smiled, about to reply when the police radio in the corner crackled and coordinations to a robbery were spoken.

 

“Why don’t you give your new suit a trail run?”

 

“Thank you for this, Sam,” Lena said, squeezing Sam’s arm before rushing out of the lab.

 

—

 

The first time Lena seen the Green Goblin she wasn’t even suited up.

 

She was out with Kara, both of them were in National City park eating lunch.

 

“How old were you when you became vegan?” Kara asked, taking a bite of the vegan pasta Lena had made them both.

 

“I have always been vegetarian, but I couldn’t afford to be vegan until after university.” Lena explained. “The Luthor’s put me through university, so I was lucky, but I had to work for money to live on, and being vegan is expensive.”

 

“It must be a nightmare, since we met I’ve found myself looking to see if there was anything vegan on menus and for the most part there isn’t.”

 

Lena felt oddly touched at that statement. “I had trouble before but I found a few places that have great vegan food. Plus I actually enjoy cooking, when I have time.”

 

“And you are good at it, too.” Kara complimented, pointing her fork down to her food.

 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, leaning back on her palm, leaning a little closer to Kara. “Maybe you could come over one night and I could cook us dinner?”

 

Kara looked at her with wide eyes, her cheeks puffed out and stuffed with pasta, and Lena felt herself fall in love a little more. Kara quickly chewed, but when she did answer Lena wasn’t listening, because the hairs covering her arms and the back of her neck were suddenly standing to attention, the left side of her head tingling, toward the back, but before she could even turn in that direction an explosion sounded through the park.

 

Lena was on her feet in a flash, standing between Kara and the danger.

 

“What was that?” Kara scrambled to her feet.

 

“That building,” Lena whispered, trying to figure out a way of getting away from Kara without causing suspicion.

 

Then something came flying out of the smoking window, perched on a glider and Lena’s stomach dropped. She didn’t know this one, she preferred enemies she had come across before.

 

It flew over the top of them, and everyone watched it go.

 

Its glider was green, and its suit green and purple, and Lena could do nothing but watch it go. 

 

“Call your sister, I need to go make sure the people in that building are okay.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Kara’s frowned, grabbing Lena’s arm when she tried to go. “You don’t know how safe it is.”

 

“I won’t go in if it isn’t safe.” Lena swore. “Now, call Alex.”

 

Kara started to argue but Lena took off before she could, running toward the building and pushing through the crowds surrounding the building and into ally, thwipping up to the first level of the fire escape before grabbing her suit and pressing the box against her chest.

 

Lena entered the window that had billows of smoke coming from it first, taking in the crumbled walls and the hole in the ceiling and floor.

 

“Lena,” Sam’s voice sounded through her coms. “Explosion by the park.”

 

“I’m here,” Lena jumped down the hole, there were two dead, presumably from the apartment above, and one alive. “Ma’am, come with me, we have to get out of here.”

 

The woman took Lena’s outstretched hand, and Lena took her outside, setting her on her feet before dealing with the rest of the residents around the explosion before going back to the two dead.

 

Lena recognised the man immediately after she turned him over, even in his charred, burnt state.

 

“Sam, it’s Osborne.” Lena whispered, turning the woman beside him over. “And his wife.”

 

“Osborne?” Sam asked. “Shit.”

 

“It wasn’t an accident, something came flying out of the window after the explosion, it was on a glider.”

 

“A glider?”

 

“Mm,” Lena hummed, heaving the two on to her shoulder.

 

“I’m going to drop them off with the fire fighters,” Lena explained, jumping out of the window and landing softly on her feet, in front of the fire truck, dropping the bodies before thwipping herself back into the building. “I need to get back to Kara, but I will see you later tonight.”

 

Lena scrambled out of the window onto the fire escape, lifting the square from her chest slightly, causing the suit to collapse into the three inch by three inch cube, before pocketing it and jumping down from the fire escape.

 

She had an armful of Kara before she had even breached the crowed, Kara wrapping her arms tightly around Lena’s neck.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered against Lena’s neck.

 

“I didn’t get in, all the windows on the fire escape were locked.” Lena assured.

 

“The Spider was saving people, but she didn’t come out with you and I got worried.” Kara explained, pulling back but only slightly, Lena’s arms still tightly wrapped around her midsection. “What were you thinking? Trying to go in there?”

 

“I couldn’t let people die without at least trying,” Lena said, and Kara’s eyes softened, her lips hooking up into a smile and she just stared at Lena.

 

Lena honestly thought Kara was about to kiss her, but then they were being ushered away by a police officer, then Sam appeared, followed not long after by Alex.

 

Lena could feel the anxiety bubbling in her chest, because this was something else to add onto her endless list of problems she has right now.

 

They were heading home when Kara lightly grabbed her hand, prompting Lena to turn back to her.

 

“You spaces for a bit back there, I’m not sure if you heard me,” Kara started taking a step closer to Lena. “But I would love to do dinner sometime.”

 

“Oh,” the fact Lena had even brought it up had completely slipped her mind. “That’s great. I will text you a date and time?”

 

“Okay,” Kara agreed, an almost shy smile on her lips. “I will text you later.”

 

\--

 

Osborne, it turns out, had been experimenting with cross species, using Conor’s old work and building upon it.

 

He was the source of the cross species, potentially the source of the thing that killed him, and on top of that she found out from Sam that there had been a peace agreement between the mafia families in National City and the ones in Central City.

 

She was exhausted, her anxiety perpetually elevated, and she could feel her sanity slip, to the point she almost called Felicia.

 

Instead she perched herself on the top of CatCo. staring out at the National City skyline, which was surprisingly calming.

 

Lena heard Kara before she even spoke, the hairs on the back of her neck standing in end like they always seemed to around Kara. “Since when did you hang out on top of CatCo.?”

 

“It is the tallest building in the city,” Lena answered, looking over her shoulder at Kara. “Why are you up here?”

 

“It’s the tallest building in the city,” Kara answered, leaning her forearms against the wall. “Quiet night?”

 

“Mm,”

 

"What happened to your new suit?" Kara asked.

 

"It's being worked on,"

 

"Lena?" Lena's heart spiked at the sound of her name, and she squeezed out 'what?' before she could stop herself. "Is it Lena who is working on it?"

 

"Oh, right. Yeah, she is upgrading the tech."

 

“You okay?” Kara asked. “You’re not nearly as playful as usual.”

 

“It has just been a tough week,” Lena said. “Coming up?”

 

“On the edge?” Kara shook her head when Lena nodded. “No way, not all of us could swing to safety.”

 

“Come on, I’d totally catch you.” Lena hopped to her feet, holding out a hand to Kara.

 

“It’s the tallest building in the city,” Kara pointed out, but placed her hand in Lena’s gloved hand anyway.

 

“I think we already established that,” Lena said playfully. “And I won’t let you fall,” Lena swore, easily lifting Kara up onto the wall, sliding an arm around her waist when she panic wobbled. “You’re good, I’ve got you.”

 

Kara released a shaky breath, her hands braced against Lena’s chest. “What do you look like?” She asked in a whisper.

 

“A green and black spider.” Lena answered, and she did, she had put her old suit on to allow Sam to had more to her new suit.

 

“No, under this.” Kara’s fingertips played with the mask and Lena panicked a little, she wasn’t sure she could say no if Kara started lifting it.

 

“There is a reason I wear it.”

 

“Can I? Just the bottom half?” Kara questioned.

 

Lena swallowed and nodded unsurely, “okay,” she whispered.

 

Kara slowly rolled the mask up, stopping below her nose like she promised. “You’re human?”

 

“I am,” Lena hummed, acutely aware that she could kiss Kara now, without the barrier of the mask.

 

And without any conscience thought she was leaning in, her arm holding Kara tight against her, all of the nerves in her body on edge.

 

But Kara stopped her just before they kissed, her hand on her chest and her eyes closed as she huffed out a breath. “I can’t.” Kara breathed.

 

“Right,” Lena shook her head, taking a step back but keeping ahold of Kara. “Right, sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m flattered, _really_.” Kara assured. “It’s just- can we sit and talk.”

 

“Of course,” Lena took a seat and help Kara sit down, both sitting in silence for a few seconds, Lena pulling her mask down in that time.

 

“You’re great, Spidy.” Kara said. “But I like someone else.”

 

“They’re luck,” Lena said, though she felt something shatter in her chest.

 

“Nah, they’re out of my league.”

 

“Out of _your_ league? Doubtful.” Lena said, and Kara looked remorseful.

 

“I’m sorry, it just wouldn’t have been fair to you if it had-“

 

“Hey,” Lena interrupted softly, placing a hand on Kara’s knee. “Don’t you _ever_ apologise for your feelings, to me or anyone, understand? You owe me nothing, but thank you for being honest with me.”

 

Kara’s tense shoulders relaxed, and Lena had to wonder if there was more to it than this, if something like this had happened to her before.

 

“So, tell me about them?”

 

“Oh, I don’t- are you sure?”

 

“I am,” Lena assured.

 

“She’s-“ Kara ducked her head, a shy smile on her lips. “She is something special. The most incredible woman I’ve ever come across. And I think I have had feelings from her for the moment we met.”

 

“She’s lucky,”

 

“No, I’m lucky,” Kara disagreed. “I’ve never had this with anyone before, being around her is just so easy. I’ve always been in love with the idea of love but with her it isn’t how I ever imagined, it’s beyond that, it’s infinitely better. She’s all I can think about, I want to talk to her every second of the day, I want to spend all of my time with her.”

 

“Does she know?” Lena asked, ignoring the aching in her chest.

 

Kara scoffed. “Of course not, are you crazy?”

 

Lena huffed out a little laugh. “Why not? I sounds like it’s real.”

 

“For me, yeah, but for her, I’m not so sure. She is one of the most important people in my life, I can’t lose her.”

 

Lena frowned, wondering who it could be, maybe Nia? But she had never gotten that vibe from them, plus Nia was dating Brainy. Maybe Lucy?

 

“Do you think you will?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Kara shrugged, staring out at the lights. “Sometimes I think maybe she feels the same, other times she just... really distant.”

 

“Distant how?”

 

“Like, we can spend day after day together, doing nothing but be in each other company while we work, then there is nothing for days other than short text messages.” Kara sighed. “And I don’t think it’s on purpose, I think she just gets busy. It just has me second guessing stuff.”

 

“If she is blowing you off then she is an idiot,”

 

“I don’t think-“ Kara was interrupted when her phone blared from her pocket. “Hey, Alex.”

 

Kara hummed and nodded along to whatever her sister was saying.

 

“Looks like I’m the one leaving first for once,” Kara commented after hanging up the phone, attempting to move but remembered as was over six stories up, which made her freeze up.

 

Lena chuckled, taking Kara’s arm and helping her down.

 

“Goodnight, Spider.”

 

“Goodnight, Miss Danvers.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lena was sitting on top of one of the gargoyle, over looking the city, her legs swinging as she ate her burrito, when the next cross species popped up.

 

“Lena?”

 

Lena jumped at Sam’s panicked voice in her ear. “What? What is it?” Lena abandoned her food, she mask coming from the back of her head to cover her face.

 

“Cross species, near one of Osborne’s labs.” Sam said, and Lena jumped, winging in the distraction of the indicator Sam had put on her mask. “All the scientists are dead.”

 

“Dead?”

 

“Yes,” Sam agreed. “And the thing from last week was here.”

 

“Is he targeting Osborne?” Lena frowned. “Wait, ‘here’? You’re there now?”

 

“Yeah, but we’re safe behind a barrier, the FBI are here, too.”

 

“What’s your play?”

 

“You,” Sam admitted. “FBI have a backup plan but it could get people killed, I knew you would want me to hold off.”

 

“Give me a few minutes.”

 

Lena landed between Sam and Alex when she got there, eyeing the building.

 

“I can’t be the only one thinking this thing has something against Osborne.” Lena said.

 

“We think he was a failed experiment of Osborne’s.” Alex said, and Lena glanced at the oldest Danvers to see her eyeing her with a look that told Lena that Kara and told Alex what had happened.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna just-“ Lena motioned toward the building, lifting her foot and thwipping herself toward it.

 

“What was that about?” Sam asked in her ear.

 

“Okay, I need to tell you something.”

 

“Oh god,” Sam whispered.

 

“I may have-“

 

“And by may have you mean you did.”

 

“Yeah, I tried to kiss Kara, as the spider.” Lena explained, pulling herself through one of the broken windows, landing soundlessly in the destroyed, dark lab.

 

“You what?” Sam snapped.

 

“We will talk later.” Lena whispered. “This place is destroyed.”

 

“There’s movement on the east wing, not far from you.” Sam said. “And we _will_ talk about it.”

 

Lena turned the corner to the east wing, her blood running cold when she spotted the creature.

 

“Sam,” she breathed, pressing herself against the wall. “You remember that time I came crashing into your house? The night you found out about me? And I never told you what I was fighting?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, now you know.” Lena peeked around the corner, using her display to look for any signs of life. “It’s scorpion.”

 

“You-I’ve never seen you that beat up before.” Sam said. “Can you do this?”

 

“I have more tech now, I should be fine.”

 

And she was fine, until scorpion nicked her with his stinger and things went downhill from there.

 

Her vision got tunnelled, fuzzy around the edges, and Lena’s reaction slowed monumental.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Are you okay? You don’t sound so good.”

 

“He, uh, he got me, with his venom.” Lena just managed to avoid the pincers at her face, staring at the flickering green hue around it.

 

It didn’t last long, since it was just a scrape, so Lena managed to bring it back, then the Goblin appeared.

 

Lena wasn’t doing great, and Sam knew that, judging by her vitals. “Spider, you need to get out for here. _Now_.”

 

“What’s going on?” Lena straightened, still trying to catch her breath when she was knocked off her feet by an impact to her chest, sending her flying backwards and sliding along the floor.

 

“Fuck,” Lena groaned in pain, and before she could recover she was being picked up by her throat, and was suddenly staring into manic, green bloodshot eyes.

 

“Spider? Are you okay? Spidy!”

 

“Ah, little spider,” the goblin drawled in a gruff voice. “You have destroyed my two favourite pets.”

 

“They started it,” Lena breathed out, hitting the button that released her drones, all of which immediately shooting the Goblin, causing him to drop her. “Glider guy is here.”

 

“I know, get out. You’re hurt, Spidy.”

 

“I know, I-“

 

“Oh, you have toys? So do I.” There was a horrifying grin on the mans lips, and Lena had a spark of recognition but before she would figure out why, he pulled out a round, pumpkin looking thing. “My toys are a little more... explosive.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened as he pulled the pin from the bomb, rolling it teasingly between his thumb and forefinger before throwing it Lena’s way.

 

Lena jumped, ejecting the shield from her arm and making herself as small as possible behind it, the blast from the bomb sending her flying through the window behind her to the street below.

 

“I was apprehensive about the shield,” Lena groaned in a pained voice. “But good job.”

 

Lena didn’t hear Sam’s reply, because she was brought back to that smirk, a smirk she had had directed at her before.

 

A smirk she had directed at her at games night not too long ago.

 

Lena tried to catch her breath as the Goblin came flying out of the window, hovering a few feet away from her.

 

Lena stood slowly holding her hands out in front of her. “James,” she breathed.

 

The Goblin’s head tilted to the side curiously.

 

“James? James Olsen?” Sam asked in her ear.

 

“James, whatever it is that’s going on, we can fix it.” Lena said. “Why are you targeting Osborne, what did he do you?”

 

“What did he do to me? _This_ is what he did to me!” He snapped, motioning to himself. “He promised me powers beyond anything we have ever. Beyond you, beyond the flash, the bat, he promised I would be a great hero. But he turned me into this.”

 

“So you killed him,” Lena added. “You know, I understand, I really do. I was terrified after I turned, too, but I can help.”

 

“No, you don’t get it. I don’t want to be a hero anymore, I don’t want to save these ungrateful people. I want them to kneel, I want to bend them to my will.” James smirked. “And that starts with getting rid of their martyr.”

 

Lena just barely managed to avoid the shots from the glider, shooting her webbing at James’s face before quickly switching to impact webbing, giving her a few seconds to breath.

 

“Sam, in case something happens, it’s James, and it was Osborne who made him like this.” Lena explained quickly.

 

“If something-“

 

There was a ‘humf’ and a ‘Hey’ from Sam, before Kara’s voice came over her coms.

 

“Spider, there is a cord at the back that removed all power to the suit, it’s fixable, and he will probably modify it afterward but I saw you come out that window, you’re hurt and you need to get out of there.”

 

“Miss Danvers?” Lena frowned, webbing James’s shoulder and pulling herself toward him, kicking him in their face and flipping over him to get a better look at the back of the suit.

 

“Yes, hi.” Kara greeted. “The one connected to the back of the caw, if you disconnect the power is gone.”

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“I found schematics in an old lab of his,”

 

“You- Why were you there?” Lena scolded, attempting to web the cord but James moved before she could, ripping the webbing from his face.

 

Then she was being scooped up, James’s arms crushing her around her middle as she grabbed at the cable.

 

When she couldn’t reached she just punched at his face, enough for him to throw at toward the floor, but Lena managed to swing away before she crumbed to the tarmac.

 

“Sam, I need a distraction.” Lena requested, swinging to avoid the gunshots, just barely webbing the three bombs James had thrown and throwing them into the sky before they hit the crowed.

 

“Okay, I’ve got it.”

 

Lena managed to keep James’s attention as Sam hopped over the barrier and moved away from the crowed.

 

“Hey, James!” Sam yelled, catching james attention for just enough time for Lena to disconnect the power cable.

 

“What? What did you do?” James roared, reaching back to try and reconnect the cord but when he couldn’t he took off.

 

Lena took a breath, tilting her face toward the sky as relief washed over her.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Sam questioned carefully as she approached Lena.

 

“Thank god for Kara Danvers.” Lena breathed.

 

“I need to talk to my guys at the lab and find out how she got in.” Sam said playfully.

 

Lena laughed softly, but it faded when her senses ping, and Lena reached on instinct, extending her shield and curling herself around Sam just as the building exploded, sending the both flying through the air, Lena landing on her back with Sam on her chest to cushion the impact.

 

“Sam!” A voice echoed, and Lena felt herself fade.

 

When she opened her eyes again it was less than ten seconds later, and Kara was there, her hands holding her face.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Sam,” Lena breathed, attempting to move but Kara held her down.

 

“She’s fine, you protected her from it.” Kara assured. “You blacked out on me for a second there.”

 

Lena took in a deep breath, her lungs burning as she done so, trying to blink away the dazed feeling.

 

“Thank you for your help, Miss Danvers.” Lena wheezed out.

 

“You’re welcome miss Spider.”

 

“I do want to scold you for going snooping but I really don’t have it in my right now, so let me nap and you will be hearing from me.” Lena said, and Kara laughed as she helped her to her feet.

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

Sam was by her side as soon as she was on her feet, heavily supported by Kara.

 

“Spider, are you okay?”

 

“Yup. Yeah, pride is a little bruised, and maybe my spine.”

 

“Kara, can you take Sam to the med crew, she needs to be looked over.” Alex asked, eyeing Lena.

 

“But-“ Kara started to argue.

 

“Please, Kara.”

 

Kara conceded, and Sam whispered ‘yikes’ as they left.

 

“Look, I was going to give you shit about making a move in my sister but-“ Alex trailed off, looking before at her feet before returning her eyes to Lena, a sincere look in them. “Thank you, for saving her. You risked your life for Sam, I’m grateful for that.”

 

That surprised Lena. “Sam and I have been friends for years, it’s no big deal. I heal, her squwiggy human body doesn’t.”

 

That made Alex laugh. “What you do for this city, these people-“ Alex shook her head. “They don’t thank you as often as they should and, honestly, before we met I kind of didn’t like you but seeing you fight, seeing how you come out of each fight and still get up and do it all over again? I respect that.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered.

 

“You push yourself to the brink of death but somehow you can keep fighting. So, thank you.” Alex held out her hand and Lena shook it. “This is not me giving you my blessing to go after Kara, by the way. Plus, she’s into someone else.”

 

“God, this is mortifying.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Bye, agent Danvers.”

 

Lena thwipped herself away then, using what little energy she had left to get herself home, her bloodied and bruised body working overtime to repair the damage that would no doubt kill a human ten times over. Hell, it had almost killed her.

 

She was changed into her comfortable clothes and making some tea for her and Sam when Sam let herself in.

 

“Sam, are you o-“

 

Lena was cut off when Sam wrapped her up in a tight hug, causing a surge of pain to run through her but Sam didn’t care, holding Lena against her.

 

“Sam?”

 

“You asked me if we broke up because of your powers. I lied before, it was.” Lena felt something in her chest break at those words, and she attempted to pull back but Sam held her in place. “But not how you think. I broke it off because I didn’t believe I was good enough, I knew I would have held you back because if I had asked you to stop you would have. I wasn’t as altruistic as you, I didn’t want you going out and saving people at you’re own risk. So I had to take a step back, I had to become a better person if I was going to be even close to deserving of you. But looking back now I know, I know it was the best thing for both of, we wouldn’t have lasted, it wasn’t that kind of love.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Lena whispered.

 

“You almost died today, Lena. I saw your vitals, I thought you were dead.” Sam admitted, pulling back to look at Lena, her eyes tearful. “And even when you were close to dying you still put yourself in front of me to protect me.”

 

“That would have really hurt you.”

 

“And it could have killed you.” Sam said, touching the bruises and scratches on Lena’s face. “You’re too good for this city, Lee.”

 

“I- I’m okay, Sam.” Lena whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as Sam brushed her fingertips against the cuts before moving down to Lena’s sweater, pulling up to have a look at the gashes and bruising, as well as the angry red sting that didn’t seem to be healing. “Hey,” Lena breathed, cupping Sam’s cheeks and prompting her to look up at her. “I’m okay.”

 

“But you almost weren’t.”

 

“But I am, because of you, because of Kara and Alex. I have people in my corner now, this isn’t like how it was when I was a teenager.” Lena assured. “And, just so you know. Your reasoning is dumb. I agree, breaking up was for the best but the reasoning was bull because you, Sam Arias, are one of the greatest people I’ve ever met.”

 

“I was back then, and scared that I would lose you to this selfish city.” Sam sniffed. “They didn’t like you as the spider or a Luthor, I would have given up if I was you.”

 

“No, you wouldn’t have.” Lena disagreed. “Is everyone okay? Bar the scientists, no one was hurt, right?”

 

“No, everyone else is safe.” Sam said. “But he will be back, probably stronger.”

 

“Can we not tonight? I need to recoup.”

 

They spent the night watched tv, and as the night went on Lena could feel her body build itself back up, bar the puncture wound in her side, that still hadn’t healed come midnight, so Sam sutured it closed.

 

Sam ended up falling asleep on the sofa, and Lena spent the night awake, watching endless tv until it turned to late night/early morning infomercial, then she zoned out. Thinking about James, and Osborne, if there was any way to help James without his cooperation. Then she thought about Kara, and how heart broken she was going to be knowing it was James who was responsible for this. Then Sam, the pain in her best friends eyes as she spoke about their past and how she almost died.

 

Lena knew she was close, probably the closest she had ever been, she honestly had no idea how she was still standing come the end of it all, never mind how she got home. She put it down to the adrenaline function of the suit, one Sam had added for such occasion.

 

Kara didn’t find out about James, either that or she just hadn’t brought it up, because when Lena stopped by her place she didn’t mention anything.

 

“Alex knows,” Sam had said when Lena brought it up. “I don’t know, I think she’s hopping we can fix him.”

 

Lena stopped by Kara's one night when the city was quiet, smiling at the surprised smile on Kara’s face.

 

“Lena, hey!” She greeted happily and Lena understood then why Alex didn’t want to tell her just yet. “Come in, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

Lena wasn’t sure who to expect, but she didn’t expect to walk in and see Barry Allen sitting on Kara’s sofa, and Barry obviously didn’t expect it to be her at the door if the surprised look was anything to go by.

 

“Lena, this is-“

 

“Barry Allen,” Lena finished, and Kara frowned in surprise.

 

“Yeah, Barry, this is-“

 

“Lena Luthor,” Barry said, smiling as Kara as he stood. “We’ve met.”

 

“You have?”

 

“In Central city, at a conference,”

 

“Oh,” Kara’s little frown turned into a smile. “Small world.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed with anervous little laugh.

 

“I will go get you a drink,”

 

When Kara rushed off to the kitchen Lena turned to Barry. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here to help with the Goblin stuff, I was going to stop by but I’m staying with Kara so I came here first.”

 

“And she knows?“ Lena asked. “About you?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“No,” Lena shook her head. “How did she take it?”

 

“She was excited, happy she knew a superhero.” Barry laughed. “Are you okay? I saw the news coverage of what happened, you looked beat up.”

 

“I’m okay,” Lena nodded. “But I need help.”

 

Barry nodded. “Oliver has his own thing and the Legends are off god only knows where, so you’re stuck with me.”

 

Lena smiled softly at the man. “You have no idea how happy I am to see a friendly face.”

 

“Yeah, I hear it’s been rough here recently.” Barry said sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder. “But we’ll get him.”

 

“I know,”

 

Catching up with Barry was nice, but Lena couldn’t get her mind off of everything, and Kara noticed, apparently, because she slid up beside her when Barry called it a night, claiming it was a long journey.

 

“You okay?” Kara questioned. “You’ve been out of it all night.”

 

“Yeah I’m okay,” Lena hummed, resting her head back against, letting her head fall sleepily to the side. “I’ve just had a tough time at work.”

 

Kara’s entire face softened, and her lips hooked up into a smile as she just stared at Lena for a few seconds before whispering. “I love you.”

 

It surprised Lena, and Lena’s surprise must have made it click with Kara was she had said because her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“I mean- like- we’re friends, and I love all over my friends, but I don’t think I’ve ever told you so,” Kara shrugged, her head ducked bashfully, and Lena hooked her finger under Kara’s chin, prompting her to look up at her through her eyelashes.

 

“I love you, Kara.” Lena knew her eyes were probably portraying too much, that maybe she was telling Kara just how much she loved her.

 

And Kara just stared back, that same soft smile on her lips.

 

But before either could say or do anything Lena’s phone dinged with a message from Sam.

 

‘Lex got a visitor today, james had been visiting him for weeks now.’

 

Lena paled, and Kara noticed immediately. “Lena? What’s wrong?”

 

“I-it’s work, I really need to go.” Lena quickly got to her feet, making for the door.

 

“Oh, okay,” Kara sounded disappointed, following her to the door. “Well, I- uh, when will I see you again?”

 

Lena felt terrible for the unsureness in her friends voice, turning to Kara with a little smile, moving closer and taking ahold of Kara’s hand. “How about we do that dinner at my place tomorrow?”

 

Kara’s eyes lingered on their joined hand before she pulled her eyes to Lena’s. “Yes. Yeah, that sounds cool.”

 

“Okay,” Lena pushes herself up to kiss Kara cheek, only pulling back slightly. “Goodnight, Kara.”

 

“Goodnight,” Kara breathed, and Lena pulled the door open and left. “Don’t work too hard.”

 

“You know me,” Lena called back over her shoulder.

 

“Exactly, that’s why I said it.”

 

Lena grinned back over her shoulder, peeking around the corner that lead to the stairs. “I love you, Miss Danvers.”

 

The smile on Kara’s lips shook Lena to her core. “I love you, Doctor Luthor.”

 

Lena grinned, disappearing round the corner and fishing her suit from her pocket, pressing it against her chest and thwipping out the window toward Sam’s.

 

She and Sam drive to Van Kull prison, Lena heading in while Sam lingered protectively at the door.

 

Lex lifted his head, and Lena noticed immediately that there was something different about him, but she couldn’t pinpoint what, figuring it was just down to being in one of the roughest prisons on the planet.

 

Lex tilted his head to the side, smirking at Lena. “You look a little different from my Lena.”

 

Lena sat down, her back ramrod straight. “Why have you been seeing James Olsen?”

 

The smirk on Lex’s face turned nasty at those words. “Oh, baby sister, you have no idea what I have planned. I plan on killing ever super I can get my hands on.”

 

“Super?” Lena frowned. “You mean like the flash? Spider?”

 

Lex let out an obnoxious. “They’re nothing compared to what I have come up against.”

 

“Whatever you are planning for James Olsen stop, he’s a good man.”

 

“Good men don’t rot from the inside out,” Lex shot back. “He’s poison, perfect.”

 

Lena knew it was fruitless, this was just giving Lex the attention he craved, so she left. “Everything is bigger than you even know, little sister.” He called after her but she ignored him.

 

“He’s planning something, and I don’t know what so we need to find james and deal with him before he ends up helping.”

 

“We don’t know where he is holed up, but there has been odd activity from Osborne labs all over the city.”

 

“Whatever it is, Sam.” Lena shook her head. “It’s going to be bad.”

 

“Then we need to find James before it happens.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unsure about how I feel about this, I don't think it is very good but happy holidays everyone!

The city was quiet for the next few days, scarily quiet and Lena know everything was about to come crashing down around them.

 

Sam had come over that day, telling her about the lab they had raided that was full of quantum technology, and Lena didn’t know what to make of that, the last thing she needed was for Lex and James to have access to quantum tech.

 

“There was something called a ‘dark matter drive.” Sam said as they ate dinner. “I thought dark matter was a theory.”

 

It wasn’t, Lena had helped Lex work on it before he want crazy and she started her own company. It was powerful, and Lena knew she wouldn’t stand a chance if they had tech powered by it.

 

Sam fell asleep against her that night, and Lena spent her time trying to come up with a plan on how to deal with Lex.

 

Lena was brought out of was daze by a light knock on her door. Frowning, she gently lifted Sam from where she was leaning on her and settled her on the sofa before going to answer the door.

 

She fully expected Kara to be there, or even Barry, what she didn’t expect was to open the door to Nia Nal, sporting a soft smile and dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes.

 

“Nia?” Lena frowned, moving aside to let her in. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yes, I’m okay.” Nia assured, and Lena knew better than to believed her.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Lena said. “What happened?”

 

“It’s just James,” Nia sniffed, “It’s actually why I’m here, Kara got some bad news and she needs someone. Alex and I agreed it should be you.”

 

“Me? Why me?”

 

Nia gave her a pointed look. “I think you know why, Lena.”

 

“I- I don’t, at least not on her end.”

 

Nia looked exasperated. “Just go, Lena. She needs you.”

 

Lena nodded, looking down at herself unsurely.

 

“You look fine, go.” Nia gently hit Lena’s arm.

 

“Okay, I-“ Lena grabbed her keys. “Do you need a ride?”

 

“No, I’m going to see Brainy.”

 

“Okay,” Lena nodded.

 

“Lena,”Nia called after her. “She’ll try and push you away, you know what she’s like. Don’t let her.”

 

“I won’t,” Lena smiled, “thank you, Nia. You can stay and make yourself coffee if you want, I will see you on Tuesday.”

 

Kara wasn’t in her apartment when Lena got there, but Lena knew her well enough to know her next port of call.

 

She spotted Kara at the edge of the roof, her arms on the wall as she over looked the city.

 

“I just heard,” Lena whispered softly, coming up along side Kara. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

 

“I knew something was off with him, he has been sick for weeks but I didn’t think-“ Kara swallowed thickly, turning to Lena and burying her face in her neck as she hugged her. “That’s not the same man I knew, Lena.”

 

“I know, Osborne must have done something to him.” Lena whispered.

 

“He’s been visiting your brother, Lena. I don’t know what they’re planning but it’s big.” Kara said. “Who told you? Sam?”

 

“Nia, actually. She stopped by.”

 

“Nia?”

 

“Yeah, she said she and Alex thought It should be me to stop by, and that I should know why.” Lena said. “Should I?”

 

Kara let out a watery laugh against her neck before pulling back. “I don’t know, depends how oblivious you are.”

 

“Kara, I-“ Lena started, but then Kara was leaning in, taking the fact that Lena was staring at her lips as a go ahead.

 

“Can I- I just want to try something.”

 

“Kara,” Lena breathed, their foreheads touching and her hands braced against Kara’s chest to stop her. “I need to tell you something.”

 

“ _Now_?” Kara huffed.

 

“Yes, because you don’t have all the facts.” Lena played with the string of Kara’s hoody, not looking her in the eyes. “I want to, so much, you have no idea, but I can’t without you knowing.”

 

“Knowing?” Kara frowned. “Knowing what?”

 

“I-“ Lena was cut off by a loud explosion sounding from off near the docks, prompting both Lena’s and Kara’s head to snap in that direction.

 

“That’s Van Kull.” Kara breathed.

 

Lena felt her heart sink, because now she knew what he was planning, now she knew what the end game was, at least part of it. “That’s where Lex is.”

 

Lena quickly stepped back, moving to the edge of the wall. “Lena, What are you doing?”

 

“I don’t-“ Lena glanced back, noting the smoke already billowing from the building. “I think it’s better just to show you.”

 

“Show me,” Kara frowned, watching as Lena pressed her suit against her chest, her lips parting in surprise as the nanites expanded across her skin.

 

Kara followed it as it crawled over her chest and up over her neck, it only really clicking with her who Lena was when the mask moved from the back of her head to join in the middle of her face.

 

“You’re-“

 

“I’m sorry, I will stop by after, I will explain everything.”

 

“Lena, you can’t just-“

 

Lena didn’t let her finish, jumping over the edge of the building and swinging toward the site.

 

“Sam,” Lena murmured, clicking on the coms.

 

“On our way,”

 

“Me too.” Lena said. “Lex is in there, Sam. James has been visiting Lex.”

 

“I’m patching Barry in,” Sam said, and there was a beep before Barry’s voice came through.

 

“I’m running there now,” Barry said.

 

“James is powerful, Barry, please be careful.”

 

“I’m always careful.”

 

“They won’t be at Van Kull anymore,” Winn’s voice said, and Lena frowned.

 

“Winn? How did you get in?”

 

“I brought him in,” Sam said. “He is keeping an eye on all of the labs across the city.”

 

“They have to be going to one of those, but none of the cameras are working, we can’t track them.”

 

“We have to secure Van Kull, at least until we have a location on the other two.” Lena suggested.

 

“I’m here now, I will start cleaning up.” Barry said.

 

“I’m about half a minute away.” Lena added, the left side of her display lighting up with Kara’s name and the picture of the two of them. “Shit,”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll be back with you guys soon.” Lena said, quickly switching called. “Hey, Kara.”

 

“Lena, you’re-“ Kara sighed. “I’m mad, and we are talking about this later but please be careful.”

 

“I will be,” Lena swore. “Kara, if he is working with my brother then they are planning something bad, I’m going to try but-“

 

“He is not the man I know, I will always hold the James in know with me but he’s gone.” Kara swallowed. “If he can be saved then that’s great but do not put yourself at risk for that.”

 

“Okay,” Lena agreed. “Kara, just in case I wasn’t clear before, I want to kiss you, but I needed to you know, I couldn’t keep this from you anymore.”

 

“I’m grateful for that, and I’m more mad at you for just taking off.” Kara laughed. “Go save the world, then come see me and we’ll talk.”

 

“Okay,” Lena hummed. “See you later.”

 

Lena patched herself back into the coms with Barry, Winn and Sam just as she landed inside Van Kull.

 

They rounded up the prisoners, Lena incapacitating them before Barry ran them back to any useable cells.

 

It was ten minutes before Winn got back to them.

 

“There is activity from the lab in Main Street.” Winn said, and Barry scooped Lena up and started running. “I’m- it is giving out gravitational energy, like- I don’t know, a supernova or black hole.”

 

“We are on Main Street.” Sam said.

 

“And we will be there in a few seconds.”

 

“Kara is there, she called Alex, apparently she saw them entering the building.” Sam said, and Lena felt panic rise in her chest.

 

Sure enough, Kara was there when they got there. “Kara, what the hell are you thinking?”

 

“I was heading to Van Kull when I saw them go in here.”

 

Sam and Alex pulled up then, both scrambling out of the car, Alex heading straight for her sister.

 

“You guys have to go, this guy is-“ Lena trailed off when the building in front of them rumbled, then a beam exploded from the top, shooting directly into the sky. “Shit,”

 

The beam hit the stratosphere, causing a hold to appear and grow.

 

“What are they-“ Alex said.

 

“That’s a wormhole.” Lena whispered as the hole got large enough to rip the roofs from nearby buildings.

 

“A wormhole?” Barry clarified, "we have to shut off that machine.”

 

“That won’t help, it will stop it from growing but it won’t close it.” Lena said, digging through her previous research and experience with wormholes, when it clicked. “The dark matter,” She whirled round to Sam. “Where is that dark matter?”

 

“At the station,”

 

Lena nodded, turning to Barry. “Go get it, I will go shut off the machine.”

 

Lena pulled herself toward the building, scanning as she ran up the side to figure out where James and Lex were, getting a heat signature on the top floor.

 

Both men turned to her as she smashed through the window, releasing her drones and dodging the shots James took at her.

 

“What are you both up to?” She asked.

 

“We are going to kill more supers, in all the dimensions.” Lex smirked, which made Lena’s stomach bottom out.

 

Lena took on Lex while James was distracted by the drones, which was easy enough, turning off the machine and ripping out the power supply.

 

“That’s not enough, that big enough. They’re coming.” Lex smirked.

 

“Who? Who is they?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Lex said. “But you’ll see.”

 

“Spider, I got the dark matter.”

 

“I’m closing this thing.” She growled, punching her brother once before rushing back to the window, taking a shot from James just as she jumped, causing her to tumbled and just barely catch herself as she landed on to ground.

 

“I need you to get me up there.” Lena said to Barry motioning to the hole

 

“What?” Kara snapped. “No, are you crazy?”

 

“The dark matter drive, it will cause it to collapse in on itself.” Lena said. “Barry, run me up there, and then I can web myself from surface to surface.”

 

“You can’t get close to that thing,” Kara said, catching Lena’s arm. “It will pull you in.”

 

“It is our only option.” Lena whispered, having the nanites around her mouth retreat before she placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “I will see you after this is over.”

 

Barry grabbed Lena then, running her up the building and throwing her as best he could when he got to the top, and Lena thwipped herself from broken concrete to broken concrete, giving herself one last hard push when she got to the last piece, sending her into the middle of the wormhole.

 

She threw the dark matter up in front of her, and after a few quiet seconds it quivered and rumbled, before breaking open with a shockwave that shook Lena to her core, almost knocking her out.

 

The wave knocked the fight out of her, leaving her to be sucked in, and when she finally did come back to herself she turned back to the hole, everything else black bar the quickly closed hole that lead to her world.

 

Lena could see it close, faster the smaller it got, and she knew she wasn’t making it back in time, and when the hole did close the shockwave hit Lena, sending her backward, then she was... falling?

 

Lena could feel herself beginning to fade, the shockwave having rattled all of Lena’s internal organs, but what she could tell was that she was falling through a city that looked an awful lot like her own.

 

She tried, she knew she had to get her baring because she was plummeting to the ground at terminal velocity, which would kill her, but she couldn’t, there was not an ounce of energy in her.

 

But she never hit the ground, instead something caught her and when she managed to crack her eyes she was met with a red S emblem on the chest of whoever was carrying her, before she blacked out completely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Lena blinked a few times, her eyes focusing on the woman at the bottom of the bed. “Alex?”

 

The woman wheeled around, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“What happened? Did it close? I thought for sure-“

 

“Who are you? And how do you know who I am?” Alex asked. “And why do you look like Lena Luthor.”

 

“I- what?” Lena frowned, glanced at the door, feeling a little relieved when Kara entered. “Kara, thank-“ then she trailed off, because this was Kara, but it wasn’t her Kara.

 

This Kara wasn’t wearing her glasses, dressed in a tight costume, with a skirt and a cape.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Alex demented.

 

“What happened?” Lena frowned. “You’re Kara but you aren’t my Kara.”

 

“Your Kara?” Kara asked, looking a little flustered. “I’m not- you just fell from the sky, there was horrible thunder and then the sky ripped open and closed in a matter of seconds and you came through.”

 

Lena knew what Kara was hinting at, she and Winn had talked about it at length before. The multiverse, multiple earths with multiple Kara, or Winn’s, multiple Lena’s.

 

And Lena believe it, but she didn’t believe it possible to access them, but it did make sense.

 

 _“I’m going to destroy ever super I can get my hands on.”_ Lex had promised.

 

That’s why he ripped a hole in space time in the first place, this is why he was using James.

 

“Am I- is this-“

 

Kara must have noticed her panic because she moved to sit on the chair beside her bed. “A different earth? Yeah, but we can get you back.”

 

“ _We_ can’t.” Alex disagreed. “Cisco can.”

 

“Cisco?” Lena brightened at the name. “You guys have a Cisco.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Kara murmured unsurely.

 

“He is from Earth one,” Alex said.

 

“I’m sorry, earth one?”

 

“Yes, and this is earth thirty-eight.” Kara said, softer than Alex had. “Do you know which earth you’re from?”

 

“I didn’t even know there was more than one,”

 

“Yeah, a bit of a shock, right?” Kara smiled that soft smile, a tenderness in her eyes that had Lena instantly relaxing.

 

“We can’t get her back to her world without Cisco,” Alex said. “And who knows when those guys will stop in next.”

 

“Barry and I made a deal that he would stop in at least once a month.” Kara said. “So, no more than a month.”

 

Alex nodded shortly, eyeing Lena unsurely.

 

“She doesn’t even trust the Lena Luthor here, never mind one that fell from the sky, that fits her theory that Lena is a fallen angel.” Kara whispered playfully, eyeing her sister as she rolled her eyes. Kara held outLena’s spider, “This came off and ate your suit when we tried to make sure you were okay.”

 

“Oh, thank you.”

 

“You will have to tell Winn how you did that, he would love to put my suit in such a small container.”

 

“She isn’t hurt, that I can tell, but our equipment aren’t calibrated to her frequency.” Alex explained. “I need to report to J’onn.”

 

“Your sister is nicer to me on my earth.” Lena commented, a little laugh leaving her lips. “That’s so odd to say.”

 

“Yeah, it completely threw me for a while, too.” Kara admitted. “So, whats with the suit?”

 

“On my earth I’m someone called spider-woman.” Lena said. “You?”

 

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara answered. “The Kara Danvers from your earth, she isn’t an alien?”

 

“You’re an alien?”

 

“Yeah, from Krypton.”

 

“Oh. No, I don’t think she is.”

 

Kara nodded. “You can stay with me until we can get you home.”

 

“You don’t have to, I don’t mind getting a hotel.”

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

 

That’s how Lena ended up in the apartment of Earth-38 Kara Danvers.

 

“Make yourself at home, the guys should be there from earth one in a few weeks.”

 

“So, what’s Lena from here, like?” Lena asked when they settled on the sofa that night.

 

“Lena is-“ Kara sighed wistfully, a soft smile on her lips. It clicked with Lena then what that meant. “Lena Luthor is incredible, youngest billionaire, CEO, she turned her families company around. And she is so selfless and sweet, she would do anything to help anyone.”

 

“Are you guys-“ Lena waves her hand around, and Kara frowned, before her eyes widened.

 

“What? Pft, no. Not like- no, no. Not that I wouldn’t, like, like to go out with you- Lena. My Lena, but not my-“

 

“Kara, relax,” Lena laughed softly, placing a hand on Kara’s knee. “I get it.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, I have been in love with Kara Danvers from my earth for months.”

 

“Do I- I mean does she-“

 

“I think so, we never got the chance to talk about it before I ended up here.” Lena admitted. “Does Lena here like you?”

 

“I don’t think so, and she doesn’t know I’m Supergirl so-“ Kara said. “Does Kara know about you?”

 

“She didn’t for the longest time but she does now.”

 

“How did she react?”

 

“Surprised but she accepted it.”

 

Kara nodded, looking down at her hands. “What can you do?”

 

“These are filled with webbing I made, I can swing around the city with it. And I have a lot of the same powers as a spider does.”

 

“How did I happen?”

 

“I was bitten by a spider from my parents lab when I was fifteen.”

 

“And you protect your city?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“How do they treat you?” Kara asked quietly.

 

“The police don’t like me much, but a lot of the citizens do, at least the spider.” Lena said. “They hate the Luthor for the most part. My brother, he- well, he’s the whole reason I’m here. He was going on about wanted to kill every super, but I didn’t know what that meant, we don’t have you on my earth.”

 

“He opened a breach? To kill us? Why?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lena shrugged.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara sighed. “What does Kara do?”

 

“She is like the best investigative reporter there is, which is a huge pain, she’s almost gotten herself killed so many times.”

 

Kara laughed softly. “You have done the same, you are so self sacrifice, it’s such a pain.”

 

“But you love her?”

 

Kara ducked her head, a bashful smile on her lips. “Yeah.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Lena agreed and Kara smiled sadly at her.

 

“Do you- are my parents still alive in your world?”

 

“No, they were killed in an explosion when you were a child.”

 

Kara looked down as she nodded.

 

“Is it the same here?”

 

“Yeah, but my entire planet blew up.” Kara said sadly.

 

“Fuck,”

 

That seemed to make Kara laugh softly. “I’m not used to my Lena swearing.”

 

“Is she standoffish and closed off?”

 

“Oh, gosh, yeah.” Kara laughed. “With everybody but me, for some reason she’s soft with me.”

 

“If you’re anything like my Kara I understand why.” Lena admitted. “Is- does time work the same here?”

 

“I don’t think so, I don’t really know much about it, it’s Cisco that’s the pro with it all.”

 

“I just-I don’t want to be away too long,” Lena said. “They probably think I’m dead.”

 

“Yeah, I would if you disappeared into some black hole.” Kara agreed. “But we will get you home, and you can get your Kara.”

 

“Will you get your Lena?” Lena asked with a little smile.

 

“She’s kind of terrifying, but yes, eventually I will.” Kara assured with a little smile.

 

Lena smiled, staring at the wall across from her as she thought back to her world, how her friends had just wanted her be sucked into a gaping black hole and probably think she’s dead.

 

Kara probably thinks she is dead.

 

Lena felt herself panic at the idea she had caused Kara pain, caused her heartbreak but haphazardly throwing herself into that inky black hole.

 

“Hey,” Kara whispered, placing a hand on Lena’s knee. “What is it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your heart, it’s beating super fast.” Kara said. “Which, sounds a little creepy, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lena laughed. “I just want to get home.”

 

“And you will,” Kara promised. “As soon as possible, unfortunately there is no trans-dimensional phone that I can just call them up on.”

 

“That would have been handy,”

 

“She will think your dead,” Kara sighed remorsefully. “And I don’t know how long it will be on your earth before yours home but we are getting you back there, and you’re gonna win your girl.”

 

Lena nodded, swallowing thickly as everything just seemed to set in. She was on a different earth, leaving her evil brother and James behind, that on top of everything else she had been dealing with recently caused everything to bubble over and before she knew it she was crying and in Kara’s arms, being held tightly against her chest.

 

“I know what you’re feeling right now,” she whispered against Lena’s head. “The overwhelming feeling of panic, of pain, of uncertainty. You have too much on your plate and you don’t know how to deal with it, you can’t because you aren’t even on earth, and I know me telling you it is all going to be okay does little for your anxiety.” Kara pulled back, her finger hooking under Lena’s chin, prompting her to look up. “But it is going to be okay. The feeling of inadequacy you’re feeling right now is normal amongst people like us.”

 

Lena nodded slowly, her eyes dropping to Kara’s lips before she shook her head. “You look like her but you aren’t her, you don’t _feel_ like her.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Kara laughed, rubbing Lena’s back. “But wouldn’t it just be so much easier if this could work.”

 

Lena hummed, resting her head back on Kara’s chest. “You’re warmer than she is.”

 

“Alien biology,” Kara explained.

 

Lena nodded, feeling herself fade into unconsciousness.

 

—

 

She had been on this earth for three days before she had to put her suit on.

 

She and Kara were at Kara’s place when Kara got the call.

 

“Let me help,”

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said unsurely.

 

“I’m helping.” Lena said definitively.

 

Kara laughed, nodding once. “I don’t know why I tried to fight.”

 

Kara watched in awe when Lena places her spider against her chest and the nanites expanded across her body.

 

Kara nodded, eyeing Lena up and down. “Okay, that’s... so awesome.”

 

Kara felt to the site, only stalling when Lena jumped off her balcony and plummeted to the ground, before swinging out of the dive.

 

Kara was already there when Lena landed beside her, standing slowly as she stared at the nine foot monster towering over them.

 

“What the fuck is that?” Lena breathed.

 

“Oh, that’s an alien,” Kara said easily. “You guys don’t have aliens on your planet.”

 

“ _No_ ,” Lena said incredulously. “What do we do with it?”

 

“Weaken it, take it to the DEO.” Kara explained, like it was no big deal, and maybe to her it wasn’t, but Lena wasn’t used to things like this.

 

They worked together, Kara weakening the creature while Lena wrapped it up in her webbing, incapacitating the creature.

 

“Those things are useful,” Kara said.

 

“These?” Lena held up her hands. “You just blew ice and shot lasers from your eyes! That’s so cool,”

 

“Me?” Kara shook her head. “You are so agile and all the tech you have? Amazing, did you make it on your own?”

 

“With the help of Sam,” Lena nodded.

 

“If you are both quite finished,” Alex grumbled from behind the girls. “We would like to take him in.”

 

She was plastered all over the news the following day, Kara handing her a copy of the local paper with a big smile.

 

“Can I take this with me?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Kara hummed.

 

“Thank you, for letting me help.” Lena said. “I was getting restless.”

 

“Yeah, being under house arrest can’t be fun.” Kara sighed. “Lena asked me about you today.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, she thinks I know all about Supergirl.” Kara hummed. “I think maybe she knows.”

 

“No offence, but your cover is glasses and a ponytail, she probably knows.”

 

Kara laughed, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Yeah,”

 

—

 

Lena, much to this earths Alex dismay, spent a lot of time at the DEO, working with this Earths Winn on how to produce a compact suit for Kara.

 

“No offence, but the skirt is ridiculous.” Lena commented. “Do you think female knights wore skirt armour?”

 

“Kara’s entire skin is her armour.”

 

“That’s not the point, you dress her like a preppy cheerleaders then wonder why people treat her like a pretty cheerleader.” Lena said, hunched over the paper she was currently sketching on.

 

“She’s right,” Kara whispered behind her.

 

Lena had been working on the schematics for hours, explaining to Winn what nanites were, they uses and how they protect her while she was in the suit.

 

It was well over twelve hours before Lena stood stretching out her neck and turning to leave, coming face to face with herself.

 

This earths Lena looked shocked to be looking into the eyes of herself, and Lena can’t say she blames her.

 

“You-“

 

“Lena,” Kara came up behind her, looking panicked when she saw the scene in front of her. “I can explain.”

 

“Are you real?”

 

“Uh,” Lena frowned, glancing at Kara.

 

“She is from another Earth.” Kara explained, and Lena didn’t look nearly as surprised as she should.

 

“How did you end up here?”

 

“Protecting the city.”

 

“You’re a superhero?” Lena asked, and it dawned on her then. “You’re the spider.”

 

“I am,”

 

“How the hell did that happen?”

 

“An accident in dad’s lab,”

 

This Earths Lena nodded slowly. “Do you have-“ Lena sapped her thumb toward Kara. “On your Earth?”

 

“Not in the suit, no.”

 

Lena understood, a little grin on her lips and Lena knew then, she knew that this Lena knew exactly who was behind those glasses and that ponytail.

 

Lena laughed at the look, nodding slightly. “You’re taking this better than I did.”

 

“Oh, I am not taking this well.”

 

Lena laughed again. “Supergirl will explain everything.”

 

“I hope so,”

 

—

 

Lena had been on this earth for over two weeks before Barry showed up.

 

Lena was out swinging around the city, trying to clear her mind, landing on Kara’s balcony after a few hours, dropping her mask and stopping in her tracks when the group quickly stood.

 

“Barry?” Lena perked up at the sight of Barry, Cisco and Caitlin.

 

“You know me?” Barry asked unsurely.

 

“Not you, I have a you.”

 

“Oh,” Barry glanced at the group before looking back at Lena. “Kara has been showing me what you can do. You are- _really_ cool.”

 

“Thank you! Are you the flash here?”

 

“Yes,” Barry smiles proudly.

 

“I have a Cisco and Caitlin, too.”

 

“How about we get you home?” Cisco offered, holding his hand out toward Lena. “Take my hand and I can figure out which earth you’re from.”

 

Lena unsurely took his hand, and Cisco closed his eyes for a few second before nodding.

 

“Okay,” Cisco hummed. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

Lena turned to Kara. “Thank you, for everything.”

 

“Go get your girl,” Kara smiled, giving Lena’s arm a little tap.

 

“And you better get yours,” Lena warned. “And I expect a wedding invite.”

 

Kara laughed. “I’m sure double me and double you will go over great.”

 

“I still want updates, somehow.” Lena said, grabbing the news paper from the table.

 

“We can come see you at some point in the future.” Barry suggested, an excited smile on his lips.

 

“That would be nice,” Lena hummed, hugging Kara quickly. “Seriously, don’t let this go to waste.”

 

“I won’t,” Kara whispered back. “Be safe, Spider-Woman.”

 

“You too, Supergirl.” Lena smiled, taking a step back, peering back at Cisco. “Ready.”

 

“Let’s get you home.” Cisco smiled, and Lena watched as she concentrated, opening a smaller version of what Lex had ripped open in the sky of her city. “Just jump through.”

 

“This has been a lot of fun,” Lena smile, taking a few steps back toward the portal. “But hopefully I don’t end up accidentally back here again.”

 

Kara laughed. “Bye, Lena.”

 

“Bye,” Lena took that last step back into the portal, feeling herself being yanked back into the darkness and the portal snapped closed, then she tumbled out onto the ground in a dark, back ally.

 

She just stayed there for a few seconds, on her back on the filthy floor, staring up at the black sky trying to catch her breath, before hopping to her feet and webbing herself to Kara’s place.

 

She landed soundlessly on Kara’s balcony, the door open.

 

Kara was asleep on the sofa, wrapped up in Lena’s cheap spider-woman replica hoodie, and even on her sleep Kara looked exhausted.

 

Lena kneeled beside Kara and running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

 

Kara hummed softly, her eyes blinking open. “Lena?” She whispered.

 

“Hey,”

 

“I don’t-I can’t do another dream like this.” Kara sounded broken, her voice cracking and weak. “ _Please_.”

 

“It’s not a dream,”

 

Kara sat up in a flash at those words, and Lena straightened, taking a step away from the girl.

 

Kara slowly stood, staring at Lena with tearful eyes.

 

“Lena?” Kara moves slowly toward her, like if she moved too quickly Lena would disappear again. “No, you- I watched you die, you can’t be here.”

 

Lena lowered her mask, and Kara reached out, tentatively touching her face. “Hey, Kara.”

 

“How?” Kara breathed, her fingertips trailing down the soft skin of her cheek.

 

“I didn’t die, I ended up in a different Earth.”

 

“You- what?” Kara shook her head, her shocked expression morphing into an annoyed look. “What were you thinking?”

 

Lena jumped when Kara hit her shoulder. “Hey, what was that for?”

 

“You can’t just go throwing yourself into holes in space time, Lena.” Kara snapped, her eyes welling up again. “It has been six mouths.” Kara’s voice broke completely, a few tears escaping. “You’ve been gone for six months!”

 

“No, I was- it was only two weeks.”

 

“It has been six months,” Kara growled, her lips quivering. “I thought you were gone, Lena.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lena whispered, cupping Kara’s cheeks. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, but I had to stop it.”

 

“You can’t just- You-“ Kara huffed in frustration, surging forward and kissing Lena. “You can’t-“ Kara breathed in between kisses that were becoming increasingly desperate. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t,” Lena promised, her arms moving to wrap around Kara’s lower backs lifting her easily off the ground to wrap her legs around her waist.

 

Kara pulled away after a few more seconds, her chest heaving as her fingers played with the hairs on the back of Lena’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much, we all have. The Spider is gone and the city is broken. Sam has kept L-corp running, she has held out hope that you will be back.”

 

“I should go see Sam.”

 

“She moved in with Alex.” Kara said. “But you should.”

 

Lena dropped Kara, holding her close and kissing her again. “I will be back as soon as possible.”

 

“I know,” Kara hummed, staring at Lena with wide, unsure eyes. “It’s really you.”

 

Lena smiled softly, rubbing her nose against Kara’s. “It’s me.”

 

“Go, let your friend know you’re alive then come back to me.”

 

“Always.” Lena promised, pecking Kara on the lips before heading for the balcony.

 

It was Alex who opened to door, a scowl on her face at being woken up this late but it melted away when she realised who it was.

 

“Lena?” She whispered. “How are you here? We saw you die.”

 

“I will explain everything to you guys tomorrow but I need Sam to know I’m alive.”

 

“Is it Kara again, babe?” Sam’s gruff voice sounding, and Lena watched the sleepy girl exit the bedroom, stopping dead when her eyes landed on Lena.

 

“Lee?”

 

“Hey,” Lena smiled softly, and within a second she had an armful of Sam, her entire body wrapping around Lena.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Sam sobbed against her neck, and Lena rubbed her best friends back.

 

“I’m sorry it happened, I’m sorry you spent so long thinking I was dead.”

 

“Have you seen Kara?” Alex asked. “She was heartbroken when you left.”

 

“I was closer to her, so I stopped in there before coming here.” Lena spoke against Sam’s neck.

 

Lena explained the bare minimum to the girls before heading back to Kara, already taking her suit off before her feet had even touched her balcony.

 

She threw the spider onto the sofa and wrapping the girl up in her arms before Kara could ask any questions, kissing her soundly.

 

Kara squeaked in surprise, her hands landing on Lena’s cheeks as she was lifted from the floor, wrapping her legs around Lena’s waist.

 

“Take me to bed,” Kara whispered, staring down at Lena with hooded eyes.

 

Lena’s chest was heaving at she stared up at her. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Kara breathed, her fingers hooking at the back on Lena’s neck as she kissed her way up her jaw, lightly nibbling on her earlobe. “Please, Lena. Take me to bed.”

 

Lena didn’t need to be asked twice, giving Kara a jerky nod, manoeuvring her way to Kara’s bedroom with ease, softly setting Kara down on her back on the mattress, her arm bracing on the pillow beside the girls head, her hands stroking Kara’s cheek.

 

“What?” Kara whispered when she noticed the look in Lena’s eyes.

 

Lena shook her head slowly. “I just missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.” Kara’s fingertips ticked the skin on Lena’s lower back. “And I want to know just who these clothes belong too, but tomorrow.”

 

Lena let out a little chuckle. “You are in for a shock.”

 

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” Lena nodded, ducking her head to kiss Kara.


End file.
